Take a Chance
by whiteflower122
Summary: A young femme,Jena wants to be an Autobot. But with people always putting down her kind it seems impossible. But when she meets the Autobots on Earth and joins their team. Can she prove she has what it takes to be an Autobot? Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Take a chance**

- ( ): What Rosaians protoform names are

- _Blah_: Thinking

-**Blah:** Rosanians language, which is just an older form of cyberonian language

Far away in the deepest part of space, there lies another species of robots. Now these robots were cyberonians, but the only real difference with them was that their appearances made them look almost organic. And because some cyberonians thought they were actually organic, they were banished from Cybertron.

Now they live on a planet of their own were they can at least have each other company and not have to worry about those who called them inferior. Their planet, Rosatron is a peaceful one, there is no sun, but it remains humid all stellar cycle long. The only source of light was either the crystals that can be found within the planet's crust or they would use this energy source that appeared in their hands that could be used as their weapons as well.

Ever since they were banished, Rosanians are neither Autobots nor Decepticons. But they do support the Autobot's idea for peace among other species. Rosains are also interested with organics—another reason they were banished—they made a habit of naming themselves with human names.

Their current leaders were Aron (A-23) and Allura (Al-7), who lived in a palace on top of a large hill. But unfortuly Aron had been murdered by a mysterious mech, who had appeared on their planet and had tired to kidnap their daughter, Jena (XJ-4). It has been almost 200 stellar cycles since that day, but the robots of Rosatron still morn for the lost of one of their leaders.

Currently standing outside the palace stood the young rosaian, Jena. She had midnight blue armor around her forearms, shoulders, legs, heeled-pedes and chest. The rest of her metal skin was a light tanned color. Her head consist of having long dark brown, hair-like follicles that framed around her face. She had dark lines underneath her bright baby blue optics that glowed brightly in the dim darkness.

She was just outside enjoying the view of her planet, but while she was out there she couldn't help but think about something. What was life like beyond Rosatron? In her entire function, she had never once left the planet. But she was always to leave someday, that because she was interested in joining the Autobots. She had always heard such good things about them from anyone luckily enough to meet them. She thought maybe if she could join them, then maybe other robots could start having faith in them again.

"Jena?"

Jena turned to see her mother heading towards her. Allura looked much like Jena only she had yellow, orange armor and shorter looking hair follicles.

"Hey mom."

"Jena what are you doing out here dear?"

Jena shrugs, "Nothing mom just enjoying the scenery."

"Hmm, I see"

Jena looks at her mom carefully, "Mom is something wrong?"

Allura chuckles a bit, "Oh you're so much like your father, Jena. You always know when something is troubling me."

If there was one thing that Jena's mom always said to her, is that she looked and acted just like her father. But when her mom did say things like that it only made Jena wish she knew him better. Since he died when she was just a sparkling, she didn't he know much about him expect from some stories her mom told her and some memories that she did have of him.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that we been getting reports that a Decepticon warship is heading our way. I'm just curious about what in the name of the allspark do they want with us?"

Jena places a servo on her mother's shoulder, "Don't worry mom, its nothing we can't handle."

Allura puts her own servo on her daughter's, "I really hope you're right, Jena."

Rosaians were usually very peaceful, but they would resort to violence when it was necessary. And when they did have to fight they were actually pretty strong fighters with their flying abilities, brutish strength and using their energy blasts they would throw out of their servos.

"So when are those slaggers coming? Because I'm ready for them"

"Jena watch your language and you will not be joining this fight." Allura scolded

"But mom that's not fair, I'm just as tough as any mech. I want help." Jena argues

"I know that you're strong, Jena. But I want you to stay in the palace for your own safety. If anything happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"But-"

"Jena please promise me that you'll stay in the palace."

Jena sighs with defeat, "Ok mom I promise."

Allura smiles, "Thank you, Jena. Now if you excuse me I have to make sure that everything is prepared before those Decepticons arrive."

Allura heads to go back into the palace, while Jena turns her attention back to the sky in front of her. If she focuses her optics enough she could spot a small dark-looking ship heading right towards Rosatron.

'_Sorry mom, but there is no way I'm going to miss out on this fight.' _Jena flies down to the front of the palace and heads towards where the Rosanian army was preparing for battle.

Jena hides herself in the shadows as she watched Commander Rex (R-14) give orders to the rest of the Rosanain army. Soon after he was finished someone had just been told that the Decepticons had landed on Rosatron.

"Alright everyone lets show these Deceptcreeps what we Rosanains are made of!" yelled Commander Rex

Everyone cheers and then starts to march towards where the Decepticon ship had landed. Jena follows close behind them, but remains hidden.

Meanwhile at the palace…

"Has the army left already?" Allura asks

"Yes, milady." Answers Tomas (T-89), the leader of the all the guards

"Has anyone seen my daughter?"

"I'm afraid I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Wait you mean she isn't in her room?"

"I'm not sure, but we can go check"

Allura and Tomas head down the hall towards Jena's room

"You there."

"Yes, sir?" answers one of the guards near the door

"Is my daughter in her room?" Allura asks

"I'm sorry your highness, but she's not here."

"Oh No…" Allura gasps

"Don't worry your highness, I'm sure she here somewhere." Tomas tires to comfort her

"Have everyone search everywhere. The princess must be found at once." Tomas orders

'_Oh Primus, please make sure that my daughter is safe.'_ Prays Allura

Back with the Rosanian army…

The Decepticons and Rosanians were already in combat with each other. And Jena was in the middle of all of it. Jena took to the air in order to try and gain the element of surprise. Until she noticed that Commander Rex had been knocked out by one of the Decepticons and he was about to finish him off. Jena let out a battle cry and fired a beam of blue energy right at the 'con. It caught the Decepticon off guard and blasted him a few feet away from Rex.

"Commander are you okay?" Jena knelt by his side

"Uh…Jena?" Rex's optics blinked a few times for him to refocus his vision

"Rex thanks the allspark you're safe." Jena smiles a bit

"Your highness what are you doing here?" Rex asks

"I came to help."

"It's too dangerous; please get back to the palace."

"No, I'm not leaving without a fight." Jena argues

"I sai-look out!" Rex yells

The Decepticon that Jena had blasted before had gotten back on his pedes and started running right towards Jena and Rex. Jena pushed Rex out of the way and took the full blow of the hit, knocking her out cold.

"Jena!" Rex ran to help her up, but something had hit him from behind and knocked him out too

"We need to retreat!" yelled a black and red Decepticon

"What about this femme?" a brown and purple Decepticon asked

"Just take her along with us and let's go!"

The brown and purple Decepticon picked Jena up and threw her over his shoulder. Then started to head back towards the ship.

As soon as he was in the ship started to take off, even when there were still a few Rosanians trying to shoot it down. But it left the planet shortly after that.

"Commander are you alright, sir?" Asked one of the soldiers

"Uh…w…what happened?" Rex asked

"The Decepticons got away I'm afraid."

"J…Jena! Where is she?! What happened to her!?"

"The princess was here? I didn't see her."

"No! The Decepticons must have kidnapped her!" Rex pounds his fist into the ground

Back at the palace…

"Tomas any sign of my daughter?" Allura asks

"No your highness I'm afraid no one has seen her since this morning." Tomas answers

"Where could sh-"

"Your Highness."

Tomas and Allura turn to see Rex enter the room

"Commander Rex, I'm afraid we have a bit of a situation." Says Tomas

"What is it?" Rex asks

"No one has been able to find my daughter anywhere. Rex you wouldn't have happened to see her have you?" Allura asks

"…I've seen her."

"You have!? Where is she?" Allura says with excitement, but it dies down when she sees the look on Rex's face

"Rex?"

Rex comes up and takes Allura gently by the servo, "Your Highness…I'm sorry to say that…your daughter, Jena has been captured by the Decepticons. I take full responsibility for not protecting her enough…please forgive me milady."

Allura looks in complete shock before she breaks down on her knees and starts to cry.

Tomas kneels down beside her to comfort her, "Milady I know you're upset, but we'll get her back no matter what."

"Thanks you, Tomas." Allura smiles with tear-filled optics

Tomas stands back up and turns back to Rex, "I want every ship, every soldier we have to prepare and follow that ship. Make an announcement to everyone at once."

"Yes sir!" Rex salutes and leaves the room

"I won't rest until the princess is back on this planet once more!" declared Tomas

Meanwhile of the Decepticon warship…

Jena groans as she starts to come back online, her head was killing her. She reaches up to try and rubs it, but she gasps as she notices that her servos were cuffed together. They were stasis cuffs, but they looked slightly different then what she usually saw. They clamped on her wrist, but there was also a cover that completely covered her servos. No doubt it was to prevent her from using her energy blasts.

'_Slag it! Now what gonna do?!"_

Jena turns as she hears the sound of metal pedes coming down the hall. The door opens and two Decepticons enter the room.

"Well, look who's finally online, Firestorm" said the brown and purple Decepticon

"Yeah I was starting to wonder if maybe you hit her too hard, Blackedge."

Jena says nothing, but shoots an icy glaze at them. She was not going to allow them to have the pleasure of her being scared. Firestorm enters her cell, making Jena growl at him slightly, but Firestorm lifts her face up by grabbing her chin.

"What are we going to do with her?" he asks

"Probably just hand her over to trade center. I'm sure she'll make a good slave to someone." Blackedge laughs

Jena may not have shown it, but she was horrified about possibly becoming someone's slave. She had heard so many stories about those places and none of them were any good.

"Hmm, too bad I wouldn't mind having a little fun with her." Firestorm smiles devilishly at Jena

Jena growls and suddenly lashes out at Firestorm by swinging her cuffed arms right at him. It caused him to quickly step back before she knocked his head right off.

"Ahhh! What the slag she's nuts!" cried Firestorm

"Guess you ticked her up." Blackedge laughs

"**You pit-spawn slaggers! Stay away from me!"** Jena yells

Both 'cons look at each other with confusion as they had no idea what Jena was saying to them. Since she was speaking a very old form of Cyberonian language.

"What is she saying?" asked Blackedge

"No clue, but I know no thing is that we're going have to teach her some manners." Firestorm pulls out an energy whip and stands outside Jena's cell

For the next megacycle Jena was whipped, gashes were left all over her body. But no matter how much it hurt, she refused to scream or beg to stop. The two mechs would always bring her small tools to fix herself up after a whipping and also enough energon to keep her online.

One stellar cycle later…

How long has it been? A solar cycle? A megacycle? Two or three stellar cycles? Jena had lost count a long time ago. All she knows is it was getting harder to stay confident. This entire time she had been trapped here, she kept reminding herself with something her dad had always told her.

'_Jena, no mater what happens you must never show your opponent fear. You must stay strong and keep fighting for as long as you can.' _Her father's voice echoed in her head

'_I have to hold, have to stay strong. And no one is going to tell me any different!"_ Jena thought

Jena heard noise coming down the hall; she could only guess that it was Firestorm and Blackedge. They would always so up to torture her, but she would just continue to talk to them in her old Cyberonian language. She had talked to them so much in it that she had nearly forgotten how to speak proper English.

"You gonna behave this time, kid?" asks Firestorm

"**You wish Decepticreeps!"** Jena snaps

"I'm guessing that means no Firestorm. Looks like she needs some more punishment to get it through." Blackedge gives Firestorm the energy whip

But before Firestorm could give the first lash, Jena rammed herself at the bars of the cell. Both 'cons freak out and Firestorm lashes the whip at Jena trying to get her to stop, but Jena ignores it and continues to bash at the bars. Until finally they gave away and she was free. The two Decepticons try to fight her off, but Jena is too quick she uses her trapped servos to hit them away from her. After only two hits they were both out cold.

Jena runs down the hall, but notices more Decepticons heading her way. She notices an airlock is her only way out. She smashes the control panel causing it to open automatically and she gets sucked right out into the middle of space. Jena flies away from the ship, but see that it's not too far behind her.

Jena looks around and sees that on one of the planets nearby was a spacebridge.

'_Spacebridge…okay that works."_

Jena flies to the control panel and smashes it causing the spacebridge to turn on. She quickly flies into the small of energy and travels to where ever it was destined to. When she gets through she looks around and has no idea where she is.

She looks to see that where ever she was it had over nine planets and one sun. Taking a guess on where she should go, she starts to fly directly towards the blue and green planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Take a Chance**

-**Blah:** Rosanian language, or just an older form of Cyberonian

Meanwhile in the city of Detroit, Michigan the Autobots that lived on earth were currently busy with their own duties.

Optimus was currently watching the video monitors looking for any sign of trouble happening in the city. Ratchet was in the medbay putting away some of his tools. Prowl was in his room trying to mediate, Bulkhead was painting a picture of their human friend, Sari and Bumblebee was flipping through T.V. channels trying to look for something to watch. When suddenly-

"We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin." A news reporter robot said

"Bumblebee stay on that channel, everyone come out here for a moment." Commanded Optimus

Everyone stopped what they were doing and headed towards the living room. They all turned their attention the to television screen.

"We're just getting reports that a giant crater has formed right here in down town Detroit. People exclaim that they saw something falling from the sky and it crash landed right here. We're not sure what it is, but stay turn as we uncover the mystery of this crater." With that the news reporter robot vanishes from the screen

"What ya think it is Boss-bot?" asks Bulkhead

"Hopeful its not more Decepticons." Says Ratchet

"Whatever it is we're going to find out. Autobots, Transform and Roll out!" orders Optimus

Meanwhile in downtown Detroit…

Jena groans as her body finally stops aching from the impact of her crashing down on the planet. She could her small murmurs of other people around her. She quickly stands up to see organics or humans as some robots called them standing all around her.

Now normally Jena would be interested to see organics, but her processer was still in its blind fury that she had have when she was escaping the Decepticon warship. She growls at the humans causing them to scream and run away from her. Also she still was talking in old Cybertonian.

"**Where the pit am I?"** Jena says to the humans below her, but a flying robot flies up to her face and snaps her picture causing a bright flash to blind her for a moment

Jena refocuses her optics and smashes the camara-bot with her trapped servos.

'_Stupid statis cuffs! I got to get this off!" _ Jena turns and looks at one the main polls that held the highway up above the ground. She runs over to it and starts bashing the statis cuffs against it hoping that they would break off with enough effort. But she completely ignored the sound of the humans who were watching her from above hold on tightly to the railing.

'"**Why don't these things come off!"** Jena says as she continues to smash them into the poll. But she was only a bash away from almost breaking the poll.

Just as she was to smash her servos into the pull again, a wising noise caught her audios. But before she turn around something hit her near her face, she saw that it was some kind of gold star-looking object. She turns around to see five mechs standing before her.

"Whoa, what is she?" asks Bumblebee

"I don't know, but be careful we don't know what's she capable of." Warns Optimus

Jena glares at them; her processer was still in too much of a haze to see that they were Autobots. She jumps into the air and comes down smashing her trapped servos into the ground-- were they were standing before they dodged her-- causing a large dent in the ground.

"**Leave me alone!"** Jena yells at them

Ratchet and Bumblebee try to use an electromagnet pulse on her, but it didn't do much expect force her backwards a little. Jena just came up to them and makes another dent in the ground. Prowl came forward trying to fight her off using Circuit-Su, but Jena could dodge his moves just as much as he could dodge hers.

Jena stepped back and using her pedes kicked a car that was aimed towards Prowl's head, but he ducked in the nick of time.

"Hmm, she stronger then she looks." Prowl mummers

Prowl looks up to see Jena had rushed towards him hitting him hard with her trapped servos. But she wasn't fast enough to react as Optimus swung his axe at her with his pole extension. It forced Jena to fly backwards until she headed up hitting a different pole that head up the highway.

Optimus helps Prowl back up and then turns to see what became of Jena. He gasps as Jena had already gotten back on her pedes; she smiles slightly at him while cracking her neck like his attack barely did anything.

"**Not bad." **She says to him

Bulkhead appears in front of Optimus and Prowl, his wrecking ball formed in his right servo. He charges towards Jena swinging his wrecking ball before hurling it straight at her. Jena runs towards it and then hits it with her servos hard enough to send it in a different direction and taking Bulkhead with it.

Everyone turns to see if Bulkhead it okay, but turn their attention back to Jena as they hear a _clank_ noise. It turns out that the force of hitting Bulkhead's wrecking ball caused the armor platting that covered Jena's servos to come off, but the statis cuffs were still on her wrists. See this Jena raises her servos at them clenching them into fists. When she did blue balls of energy started to form around her servos.

'Look out!" yelled Optimus

Jena starts firing a storm of energy blasts at all of them. But some of her attacks that didn't hit them ended up hitting some of the buildings around them.

"Crazy kid gonna take out half the city!" yells Ratchet

Soon Jena comes to a stop and collapses on the ground with exhaustion. Her intakes reduced to heavy pants and her servos were still cackling with energy around them. Prowl slowly starts to make his way towards Jena.

"Prowl be careful." Optimus warns

Prowl continues to walk slowly up to her, when he was only a few inches away, Jena growls standing back up pointing her energy charged servos at him.

"**Stay away from me!" **she yells

Even though Prowl didn't understand what she was saying he tries talking to her hoping that she at least understood him, "Easy, my name is Prowl. I'm not going to hurt you", he starts walking towards her again.

"**I said stay away from me!" **She snaps at him

'I'm trying to help you. Please you have to trust me." Prowl keeps his voice calm

Jena glares at him as he comes closer; he puts his servos lightly on her wrists to lower them down slightly. Jena allows him to do so; the energy starts to disappear from her servos and her optics stop glowing enough so that the white pupil is visible again. She watches him cautiously as he tries to remove the statis cuffs. With a loud _clank_ they finally come off.

Jena rubs her wrist extremely relived that they were free from their tight prison. She looks up to see that the one called Prowl along with his friends were standing near her.

"**Why did you help me?"** She asks them, but looks at them strangely as them seem to give each other confused looks

"We can't understand what you're saying." Explains Prowl

Jena blinks once before closing her optics, focusing on her vocalizer. A few clicks go by before she opens her optics again.

"Do you understand me now?" She asks

Everyone looks with slightly widen optics as the femme in front of them was now speaking clear English.

"Uh…yes we understand you now." Says Prowl

"Good." Jena walks up to Prowl, puts a servo on his shoulder then pushes him down on the ground

"If you don't want to be destroyed then all of you will leave me alone!" Jena yells at them before levitating herself off the ground a flying off

"…Wow, she was nice." Bumblebee says bluntly

"Who was she Boss-bot?" Asks Bulkhead

"I don't know, but we need to find her before she hurts someone else." Said Optimus

"The only thing I'm concerned about is that fembot had a Cyberonian energy signature." Exclaims Ratchet

"She's Cybronian?" asks Prowl

"Yeah and not only that, but those statis cuffs she had on belong to Decepticons, she must have been a prisoner of some sort." Adds Ratchet

"Well then let's go find her and see if she can answer some questions." Says Optimus as he and the rest of the Autobots start to follow Jena's energy signature

Jena finally comes to a stop near a giant oil tank. She tries to see if her database could tell her where she is, but there was no such luck. Picking up one of the barrels of oil, she runs a quick scan making sure it was safe before gulping it down. She sighs with relief that her fuel tanks were being nourished, those Decepticreeps only gave her enough energon to keep her online and sometimes she would have to go solar cycles without any at all.

'_Guess this planet isn't so bad.'_ She thinks as she reaches for another barrel

"Uh…if you were hungry you could have just asked." A slightly high pitched voice said

Jena pauses and turns around to see the Autobots

'_These mechs just won't take a hint.'_ She thought bitterly as she turned around, her optics glowing brightly while her servos had blue energy charged around them.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you. We're …friends…right?" Optimus said holding his hand up in defense

Jena looks at him oddly, "Friends? Why? Why did you help me?!"

"We're just…trying to be…nice." Explains Optimus

"Nice!? Yeah right!" Jena scoffs

Ratchet growls lightly and steps forward, "Look kid here nice means nice and if you want us to keep being nice. Then you better start explaining yourself! You were wearing Decepticon statis cuffs were you a prisoner?"

Jena's optics and servos stop glowing, she turns her head slightly away, and "I wasn't a prisoner. I was a…prize." remember bitterly how one of the Decepticons called her that

"The Decepticons attacked my home planet and I was captured during the battle. They told me that they were going to take me to this trade center were they sell my people off as slaves to other robots." She explains

Optimus comes up and places a servo on her shoulder, "I know you're probably having a hard time trusting us, but you have to believe me when I say we just want to help you."

Jena looks at Optimus and then at the rest of the Autobots, '_They are Autobots, maybe I can trust them.'_

"Alright I believe…for now"

Optimus smiles at her, "Good now if you would just follow us back to our base. Ratchet can fix you up and we have some questions for you."

Jena nods and flies above them as they transform and start leading her back to their base.

"Ow!! Watch what you're doing medbot!" Jena snaps at Ratchet as he tries to fix her damaged body

"Stop your squirming kid! Your just gonna damage yourself even further!" Ratchet argues back

Jena settles down a little long enough for Ratchet to fix the last few injuries on her body. Until she notices Bumblebee and Bulkhead watching her.

"You know I believe on some planets it's considered rude to stare!" Jena grumbles at them

"Sorry!" They both say in union, laughing nervously while Jena just rolls her optics at them

'There you go kid." Ratchet says as he finishes patching Jena up

'…Thanks" Jena gets up to leave the medbay

"Arrogant young 'bots" Ratchet mumbles to himself

Jena goes into the living room to see Optimus waiting for her.

"So …uh…"

"XJ-4, but I prefer to be called Jena." Realizing she hadn't told any of them her name

"…Jena then you're a Cyberonian correct?"

"Yes I am but I'm a different kind of Cyberonian. I'm a Rosanian from the planet Rosatron." She explains

"So are you part organic?" asks Bulkhead, but he ducked as Jena shot an energy blast towards his head

"Hey what your problem?" Yelled Bumblebee

"How dare you call me an organic! I am 100% machine and I suggest you don't forget that!" Jena snaps at them

Optimus grabs Jena's arm, "Calm down it was an accident."

Jena lowers her arm, "Sorry Rosanian were banished from Cybertron because of our appearance so it's a touchy topic for us Rosanians."

"No duh!" says Bumblebee

'Bumblebee!" Prowl scolds

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked a small voice

Everyone turned to see Sari waking down the hall, rubbing her eyes of the sleep that was still in them. Jena looked at her with shock and curiosity. She came closer to her and bent down near the small human girl to get a better look at her.

"Whoa!" Sari's voice was filled with awe as she looked at Jena

'…Interesting, you keep an organic with you?" Jena asks

"Hey I have a name ya know!" Sari exclaims

"Oh I'm so sorry what is your name?"

"I'm Sari."

Jena gave her a confused look, "Why are you apologizing?"

Sari giggles, "No, my name is Sari.'

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Sari."

Optimus clears his throat, "Jena do you know what you're going to do know?"

"I'm not sure really I don't know how long it would take me to try and get back home."

"Well if I would make a suggestion." Says Prowl

"Yes, Prowl?"

"Why not let Jena stay here with us?" suggests Prowl

Optimus smiles, "I think that's a pretty good idea, she can be part of the team."

"Whoa! What just a nanoclick! Are you saying you saying you want me to join the Autobots?" Jena says in disbelief

"If you want to Jena."

Jena couldn't believe this was really happening her whole function she wanted to join the Autobots and now this was her chance. But what if she wasn't cut out to be one of them?

'_No this is no time to start second guessing yourself, Jena. You can do this. Mom and Dad always said to follow your dreams and listen to your spark. I can do this, I just have to try.' _She thought

"Optimus I would like to join the Autobots that is if that's okay with all of you." Jena says finally

"Well then welcome to the Autobots, Jena." Optimus congratulates her

A few weeks later…

Jena had learned pretty quickly how to work with the other Autobots. Her first week as an Autobot they had to stop a criminal named Nanosec. It went pretty well since the Autobots lead Nanosec into a trap that lead him right into Jena. But while stopping criminals was interesting for Jena, she was more fascinated with learning more about the human species. Luckily Prowl was more then welcome to help her out in that department.

It was strange at first for Jena for whenever she would leave the base many of the humans would watch her. But apparently that was normal since humans were always excited when it came to new robots showing up. Well all humans expect for a human named Captain Fanzone, who apparently wasn't very fond with any machine what so ever.

But during the ninth week that's when the real surprise happened…

"Autobots listen up." Said Optimus

Everyone turns to see what their leader had to say.

I got a transmission last night saying that Elite Guard will be showing up sometime tomorrow. So I want everyone to be prepared and be on your best behavior for when they arrive."

Everyone seemed to be taking the news rather well, well all expect for Jena.

'_The Elite Guard are coming here!? I knew I would have to face them sometime, but not this soon! I just hope I'm ready for this.' _Jena thinks worriedly

As the Autobots turn to go to their rooms for the night. Jena lied on her berth praying, hoping that everything would go well tomorrow when the Elite Guard found out that a Rosanian had joined the Autobots.


	3. Chapter 3

**Take a Chance**

The next morning Jena seemed heist to get off of her berth, but she knew she couldn't lie in her room all day. She had to get herself ready for when the Elite Guard showed up today.

'_Oh man, I hope I don't mess this up.'_ She thinks as she heads down the hall to the living room. When she got there she saw that Prowl was the only one up so far.

"Good Morning, Jena"

"Morning Prowl"

Jena takes a seat on the couch and sighs a little. Prowl couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. He comes and sits down on the couch next to her.

"Jena is something wrong?"

"Prowl to be honest I'm kinda…nervous about meeting the Elite Guard."

"Why are you nervous?" Prowl asks unable to conceal his curiosity

"I know that you guys understand why my people were banished from Cybertron and you've all learned to accept me for who I am. But lets just face it; there is no way anyone on the Elite Guard is going to like seeing a Rosanain as an Autobot. Maybe I shouldn't go see them today; it's probably for the best. I wouldn't want to get you guys in trouble."

Prowl places his servo over one of her own, "Jena, I understand your concern, but you need to have a little faith in yourself. Even if the Elite Guard think you shouldn't be an Autobot, there's no way Optimus would let them make you quit."

"Why do you say that?" She asks

"Because if there's one thing that I know about Optimus is that he never gives up on his team and he always looks out for us. That includes you too."

Jena turns to look at Prowl, who gave her a small smile, "Thanks Prowl, I really needed that."

"Your welcome, Jena"

After everyone got up, all they had to do it wait. The time finally came when they got a transmission that the Elite Guard were just entering the earth's atmosphere. They all started to head toward the coordinates where they were supposed to meet them.

Jena felt her spark pulsing rapidly in her chassis; she never felt so nervous her entire function. But she tried to remember what Prowl had told her this morning to reassure her. When they made it to the spot, Jena focused her optics so that she was able to see a blue ship in the dark night sky.

The ship soon landed and the hatch opened and out stepped three Autobots. Luckily Prowl had given her the names of Elite Guard members she was probably going to meet before they came. Jena still stays in the back though, feeling so out of place right now. But she followed everyone inside the ship.

She kept quiet until Optimus introduced her to Ultra Magnus, who was apparently the leader of the Autobots. Much to Jena's surprise he seemed to take her being on the Autobots rather well. But couldn't say the same for the mech named Sentinel Prime, he looked at her like she was a freak. So when no one was looking Jena decided to step outside for a while.

Jena leaned on the side of the ship looking out at the starry skies of Detroit. '_Well it went better then I suspected, well expect for that Sentinel guy. Maybe I should go home; I really don't feel comfortable with this.'_

Jena turned to tell Optimus she was going back to the base, but didn't noticed someone coming down the ramp and ended up running into them. She jumps backwards slightly away from their personal space and starts apologizing quickly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's kinda dark and I wasn't watching where I was going. Please I'm so-"

"Hey, hey ease up before you blow a gasket." A smooth, cool voice voice interrupted her

Jena puts her head down her hair-like follicles hid her face from the mech before her, "I really am sorry."

"Hey it's cool. Your name Jena right?"

"Yes" Jena continues to look down at her pedes still a little embarrassed about running into him

"Never thought I get to see a Rosanain, but I gotta admit you're pretty cute."

Jena gasps in disbelief, '_Did he just call me cute!? No way maybe I heard him wrong.'_

"Um excuse me…" the mech's name slipped her mind so she worded her question carefully, "Are you talking about me?"

She hears him chuckle a bit, "Of course I am. What can't handle a little flirting Jena?"

"N…no I'm…not use to it." Truth was that no one had ever hit on her before. Jena had never really considered herself cute or even pretty for that matter. Although the mech's complaints were flattering, there was that part of Jena, who thought no one could ever accept Rosanains because of their appearances, didn't really want to believe about what he said was true. No one had never said something like that before so why should she believe some smooth-talking mech?

"Look sorry for running into you again. I was just about to leave; it was nice to meet you…uh…"

"You forgot my name didn't ya?" the mech teased

Jena felt her face heat up with embarrassment, "I'm so sorry', how many times was she going to apologize to him?

The mech laughs a little again and extends his servo out to her. Jena takes it hesitantly and steps a little closer towards him. She doesn't look up at him until she feels one of his fingers gently tilts her face up to look at him.

He kinda looked like Prowl with similar facial features and a blue visor over his optics. The only difference was his armor was black and white with a red arrow near his abdomen, his audios looked like headphones and he seemed to be more out-going then Prowl could probably ever be. But Jena had to admit he was kinda handsome.

"My name is Jazz and I still think you're cute." Flashing her a smile

Jena looked at him in disbelief before smiling a bit though she wasn't sure why she did it. Something about his smile made it almost impossible for her not to smile back.

"It's nice to meet you, Jazz."

Jena was going to go back inside, but she lost her footing and started to fall backwards. She tries to grab onto Jazz's arm for support, but she ends up taking him down with her. Leaving Jazz to land on top of Jena as she fell down.

'_Great now he gonna think I'm a klutz. Can this day possible get any worse?'_ Jena thinks bitterly

"Whoa didn't see that coming." Jazz gets up slightly until he sees Jena lying underneath him

Jena processer was still a little fuzzy from the fall, but eventually she snaps out of it, "Ow, that hurt. Hey Jazz are you oka-"

Jena's optics widen in shock for when she looked up at Jazz, he had on a small grin and was bringing his face down closer to hers. Jena's processer went into a state of panic.

'_Primus! What's he doing!? He looks like he's gonna-"_

Jena's thoughts came to a halt as Jazz stopped with only an inch of space left between them, his lips were almost ghosting her own. But even though he stopped Jena still didn't safe since it would be embarrassing if anyone found them like this.

"Hey you alright, Jena?" Jazz's warm breath on her lips was making her slightly lightheaded and a lump had formed in her throat making it hard to talk back to him.

Jena could also feel her face heating up, but she somehow fought off the blush, forcing the lump caught in her throat she finally manages to answer him, "Y…yes I'm…I'm fine. Uh…can we get up now?"

Jena mentally sighs with some much needed relief once he got up off of her, but she does allow him to help her back up.

"Thanks"

"No problem, Jen." Giving her another smile and winking at her behind his visor

Jena smiles back and start to head back inside the ship. After a long day like this and after certain events that had occurred just now, Jena felt she needed a nice long recharge to help get her mind off the Elite Guard's appearance and her unusual meeting with Jazz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Take a Chance**

The next morning…

Jena was glad that Optimus hadn't asked her why she left so shortly after the Elite Guard showed up. She wasn't really sure if she could even tell him why. It was still early in the morning, the Autobots had left to go on patrol, and Sari was at her dad's which left Jena to have the whole base to herself.

Optimus didn't complain when she had asked him if she could just sit the patrol out. He must have thought she needed a break since she was still trying to get use to being an Autobot. Deciding she needed something to do, she just started to help put a few unwanted boxes away. She finds something to put her hair in a low ponytail with a stray bang in her face. She only did this since she hated having her hair in her face when worked.

It was actually kind of relaxing being here all by herself. So peaceful and quiet an-

"Hey, Jena!"

"Ahh!" Jena let out a startled yell and dropped the boxes she was carrying as a voice—one that she kinda didn't want to hear—echoed through the base. She turned to see that unfortunely it was the one mech she really didn't want to see especially after what happened last night. Jazz.

"Jazz, you scared me!"

"Sorry didn't mean to sneak up on ya like that." Jazz holds his servos up in defense

"No it's fine, what are you doing here anyway?" She asks as she starts to pick up the boxes again

"I came here to ask Prowl he wanted to spar for a bit."

"Prowl and the other left a little while ago to go on patrol,"

"Oh, mind if I hang around here till they get back?"

"Sure that's fine." She shrugs

Jazz takes a sit on the couch, while Jena continues to put away some boxes. Until she notices Jazz was snapping his fingers, bobbing his head up and down to a barely audible sound.

"Jazz?"

"Hmm…yeah Jena?" Turning off the noise she heard

"What are you doing?"

He smiles, "Listening to some music."

"I figure that much, but I've never heard of any music like that."

"It's a different kind of music."

Jena raises an optical ridge, "There are different types of music?"

"Yeah, come here and let me show ya." He pats the seat next to him

Jena sits down next to him, but keeps a little distance between them since she was still embarrass about what had happened last night. She listens closely as Jazz starts to explain and let her listen to the different types of music.

She really liked the classical music; it reminded her of the same galas that her mom would sometime hold at their palace when they would celebrate something. Jena's face begins to drop. Her mom. She had almost forgotten about her. Her mom was probably worried sick about her. Jena missed her so much, she her family, her friends, but most importantly her home.

"Jena you ok?" Jazz noticed that Jena had turned away from him

"Yes I'm fine…I…I have to go." Jena quickly left the room before Jazz could see her cry

Jazz blinks with confusion behind his visor, but he was very concerned about the blue femme so he decides to follow her to her room. He opens the door to see Jena lying on her berth with her knees brought up close to her chassis. He walks up and sits on the edge of her berth.

"Jena…"

"Jazz, please go away. I don't wanna talk about it." She says in a quiet voice

"Now there is no way I'm gonna leave you here crying. Come on Jena tell what's wrong, please?"

Jena bit her lower lip a part of her just wanted Jazz to leave. But another part of her really wanted him to stay. Besides he sounded if no matter what she said was going to make him leave.

Jena sighs, "It's…my mom."

Jazz tilts his head slightly, "Your mom?"

"Yes…I miss her."

"So why don't you go visit her?" he asks

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because, because," Jena's sits up from her berth, but still doesn't look at Jazz, "Because I disobeyed her when I shouldn't have."

"Jen, I'm sure your mom will forgive ya." He reaches to touch her shoulder

Jena hits Jazz's servo away, she glares at him with tears running down her face, "You don't understand, Jazz! I promised her that wouldn't do anything stupid, but I was too stubborn to try and prove myself that I went off without even thinking. And what did that get me? A stellar cycle of being trapped by those fragging Decepticons! If I ever go back home there's no way she ever forgive me, she gonna hate me for the rest of my function!" With that Jena buried her face into her arms sobbing quietly.

Jazz blinked a few times behind his visor, he definitely wasn't expecting her to let out such an outburst like that. But he slowly comes up behind her, wrapping his arms gently around her and rests his head on the top of hers.

"Jena now don't tell me you really believe that. Look I may not know your mom like you do, but something telling me that she could never hate you. She might be upset with you, but never hate you." Jazz says in a calm, soothing voice

Jena pulls a little out of his embrace, but just enough to turn around and look at him, "Jazz why are you doing this? Why are you trying to hard to help me even after everything I said?"

"Because it wouldn't be right if I just left you here. That and I really do care about you." Jazz gives her a small smile

Jena felt her optics filling with tears again; she hugs Jazz and sobs into his chassis. Jazz holds her close, while humming a soft tune hoping it would calm her down a bit. When Jena starts to calm down a bit, Jazz pulls away from her slightly to look at her. He lifts a servo to her face and gently wipes the tears staining her face. Jazz offers her another kind smile and surprisingly Jena returned it back.

Suddenly Jazz cups her face with both of his servos. Jena looks at him slightly surprised by this, "Jazz…"

Jazz leans forward kissing her cheek, her forehead and then finally with only a moment of hesitation presses a warm, gentle kiss on her lips.

Jena gasps and stiffens in shock, '_He's…he's kissing me!' _ She heists on what to do, but she tries to kiss him back.

Jazz hums pleasantly as Jena kisses him back. This was obliviously her first time since her answering to the kiss was clumsy and inexperienced, but Jazz didn't mind. He wanted to do anything to make her happy again. Ever since he first saw her, he knew there was something special about her. After she left the ship the other night, he found it kinda hard to stop thinking about her. Jazz gently pushes her down to lie on the berth without breaking the kiss.

Jena allows Jazz to push her down; she didn't mind it at all. She couldn't believe that she was kissing a mech she just meet, but she just wanted to focus on the kiss, his full lips against her own felt so good. Her spark was fluttering like crazy and a warm flush overcame her body.

Eventually they pull away; intakes were reduced to heavy gasps after the long kiss, her blue optics locked with his blue visor.

"Feel better?" Jazz asks

"Y…yes" Jena's processer still in a daze from the kiss

"Jena mind if I ask why you kissed me back? I thought you were probably gonna kick my aft for doing that."

"Normally I probably would have done that, but you were trying so hard to help me. I guess I didn't want to disappoint you. Besides deep down I thought you are very kind, handsome and charismatic." Jena gently stokes the side of his face

Jazz grabs her servo, flips it over kissing her palm and nuzzling it gently, "Really? When I first saw you I thought you were sweet, smart and beautiful."

Jena blushes prettily at the comment, "Are you trying to see how much you can make me blush?"

"Aww, come on, Jen. Don't be so embarrassed I think it's cute." Kissing her heated cheeks this only caused her to blush even more

"Knock it off. You're so embarrassing." She punches him playfully in the arm. Jazz lets out a small grunt just to amuse her.

"Ya know for a fembot you're pretty strong."

Jena rolls her optics slightly, "Please I could punch you a lot harder then that."

"Really?" Jazz sounded intrigued, "Why don't you show me how tough you really are?"

Jena's raises an optical ridge, "You're asking me to spar with you?"

Jazz shrugs his shoulders, "Why not? We've got nothin better to do."

"Hmm…alright I guess I'm game."

Jazz and Jena got off the berth and for the next half of megacycle started to spar with each other in the training room. They were pretty evenly matched with each other; Jena had to dodge either various kicks or punches or the contest swinging of Jazz's nun chuck that seem to be either aimed for her head or legs to knock her off balance. While Jazz had to stay quick on his pedes when Jena threw an array of energy blots at him, especially when one nicked his shoulder.

Jena managed to catch him off guard for a moment by swiping at his pedes causing him to lose a grip on his nun chuck. She grabs it and then tackled him to the floor, straddling his abdomen, pressing the nun chuck into his neck slightly.

"Looks like I win." Jena smiles in triumph

"You sure about that? He slides his servos to rest on her hips, causing Jena to jump at the slightly immediate touch. Jazz sits up and presses a kiss to her lips. Jena stiffens, but soon melts into it. But she didn't noticed that Jazz had taken the nun chuck out her servo until he had flipped them over so he was now on top, pinning her servos above her head with one of his own. Jena looked shocked, but starts glaring at the smug-looking mech.

"You cheated." She accuses

"Hey not my fault you let your guard down." He chuckles

"Can't blame me though. You can be very distracting."

"Oh am I? Well then," Jazz dips his head down to her neck, "Please don't let me" He brushes his lips along her neck. "Distract you" He kisses her neck before gently nipping at it, pleased by the soft gasp that was elicited. "Or interrupt you…where you trying to say something?" Running his glossa lightly over her sensitive neck and sliding his servos down to trace the curves of her body.

"I…uh…I" Jena found herself unable to form a proper sentence Jazz's actions were making it hard to concentrate. But it surprise her so much, no one had never touch her like he was doing. She thought someone would be disgusted with touching her, but not Jazz he seemed so eager. His small touches were sending shivers of fear and excitement down her spinal strut.

"Mmm…Jazz" She moans quietly as Jazz's glossa continued to tease her neck

Jazz pulls away from her neck before giving her another kiss, which Jena gladly returned. Jena's intakes suddenly hitched as she could feel Jazz's glossa trace her lower lip. Jena didn't know what to do this kiss was so different she could almost he feel desire for her. Just as she was considering opening her mouth to let his sly glossa in—her comm. link beeped.

Jazz pulls away while Jena lets out a minor growl of annoyance causing Jazz to laugh. She lets her servo to the side of her head to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Jena I just wanted to check and see how you were doing."_ Optimus's voice says over the link

Jena had to resist sighing over how Optimus kind of ruined their moment since she probably shouldn't talk that way to her leader, "I'm fine, Optimus just talking to Jazz here."

"_Jazz is there?"_

"Yeah we're just…getting to know each other better." Giving Jazz a sly smile that Optimus would never see

"_Well that's good to hear. Anyway I just wanted to tell you that we should be back in a few cycles. See you then."_

"See ya" With that the link was cut off

"They coming back?" Jazz asks

"Yeah you can stick around if you want."

"I plan on sticking around anyway since we were so rudely interrupted."

"Cool your circuits hotshot. I don't think I'm ready to tell the others about this. Can we wait a little while before we tell them?"

"Hey I'm cool with that" He kisses her lightly "We'll tell them when you're ready"

"Thanks, Jazz for everything." Jena smiles

Jazz smiles back, but only because he was relieved to see her smiling again, "No prob, Jen"

Jazz gets off of Jena and the two of them just sit on the couch until the others finally showed up. When they did show up, Jazz asked Prowl if he would spar with him and Prowl agreed seeing no harm in it. While they headed off to the training room, Jena decided to watch Bulkhead paint since he had been trying to teach her a little more about art.

When it came close to getting dark out, Jazz had to take off when he got a call from Ultra Magnus. He said his goodbyes to everyone and then zoomed out of the base in his vehicle mode. When Jazz left Jena decided get some recharge only because she wanted to avoid the bombard of questions everyone was probably going to ask her about what happened between her and Jazz.

Before Jena went offline though her thoughts wandered back to her mom, '_I miss you mom. I hope you're not too lonely without me there. Oh, dad I wish you were still here.' _She offlined her optics and fell into a deep recharge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Take a chance**

Later on that night…

Jena tossed and turned in her recharge as a strange dream started to reveal itself.

(**Dream Sequence)**

"Huh? Where I'm I?" Jena looked around at her surrounds to find that she was definitely not on earth anymore

It looked so familiar so her, but when she looked out the window that's when it hit her like a lightning bolt.

"I'm…I'm back on Rosatron." Though a part of Jena was so happy to be back home, something was wrong anything looked so empty

"Hello? Mom? Tomas? Is anyone here?" Jena wanders the empty halls of her home getting a sort eerie feeling with all this silence

Just then out of the corner of her optic she saw something move, "Hey who's there?"

Jena followed it, but it was too dark to see what it was the only way she could follow it was by the faint shadow it was leaving behind.

"Wait! Please stop!" She yelled as she followed it into her bedroom

The figure finally stopped. "Who are you?" she demanded charging her energy balls in her hands just in case

The figure stepped into the dim light that shined through Jena's window.

She gasps, "D…dad?"

But it couldn't be him and yet it was. Her father had the same midnight blue armor over his muscular frame and dark metal skin tone as she did. Slightly dim blue optics and a gray streak in his short black hair due to his old age. He smiles warmly and opens his arms to her.

Jena instantly runs into them letting him hug her like he did when she was a sparkling. It felt so good to see him again even if it was only a dream. Jena wished time could just stop for moment to like her enjoy this. Having the comfort, the love, the closeness of being with her dad again.

But then Jena heard her dad let out a strangled gasp. She looks up to see his face twisted in complete shock. When she looked down, she screamed as something was sticking out through of his chassis, leaving a pinkish fluid staining his front and dripping onto the floor. Her father's body fell forward with a loud _Clank_ and slowly the colors of his body faded to gray.

Jena had her servos over her mouth in pure horror of what just happened. She looks up to see someone else standing in the room. She couldn't see his face all she could see of him was her father's blood still dripping from the thing he used to stab him with and his blazing red optics leering at her.

The mech starts to move toward her. Jena tries to fire her energy blasts at him, but they didn't look like they had affected him at all. Unsure of what to do, she ran out of the room into the hallway. Nobody seemed to be in the palace so calling out for help would be useless. But things got even worse when Jena had accidently ran into a dead end.

Jena turns to try running the other away, but she only finds that the mech had already caught up with her. Jena presses herself against the corner of the wall, wishing she could just disappear right now.

"No! L…leave me alone!" She yells as he comes closer, a dark servo reaching out to grab her

He snags her arm and pulls her closer to him. She shudders as something cold and sharp traced around her small waist. As much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't pry her gaze away from his penetrating, red optics, it looked like they their looking directly into her spark. He leans in close to her audios, his gravelly voice made her blood run cold.

"You're mine now, Jena."

(**End of Dream Sequence)**

Jena wakes up with a jolt, a small yell escapes from her mouth, and tries to intake normally while trying to slow down her rapidly beating spark. She wipes to bit of condensation dripping from her face and looks around the room to make sure that it was just a dream.

Eventually she calms down and lies back down on her berth. She was glad that no one had heard she yell since she really didn't want to have to explain her dream to anyone. Even if she wanted to tell someone about this, she would only want to tell her mom.

'_Mom, now I really wish you were here. But there's no way for me to contact her. Ugh! It just seems so hopeless! But maybe…'_ Jena closes her optics and focuses on her spark.

Rosanains had special bonds with their sparks that allowed them to talk to one another especially with someone very close to them like parents, siblings and sometimes even friends. This was a much different bond then the kind that robots have when they spark bond with each other.

And even thought it seemed impossible, Jena had to at least try.

'_Primus, please, please let this work.'_ Jena concerted hard on her mother's spark hoping that some form of link could be made

Meanwhile of Rosatron…

Allura had been so depressed after the loss of her daughter. Although everybody on Rosatron tried to cheer her up, nothing seemed to work. Unable to take anymore of attempts to make her happy, Allura went straight into her chambers for some recharge.

She lied there trying to fall asleep, but she was unable to with all her uneasiness. She closes her optics and hopes that recharge would just come naturally when suddenly she gasps as she felt a small nudge from her spark.

"What in the name of the allspark?"

"_Mom?"_

Allura gasps as she hears her daughter's voice, but she looks around the room and doesn't see anyone there.

"_Mom?"_

"Oh Primus! Its official I've finally lost my processer. I'm starting to hear things."

"_Mom you're not losing your processer. It's me, Jena."_

"Jena is it really you? Where are you? I can barely here your voice; you sound like your light-years away."

"_I kinda am Mom. I'm on this planet called, Earth."_

"Earth? I've never heard of it."

"_I didn't either, but when I escaped from that Decepticon warship. I ended up using a space bridge and it transported me here. Mom I'm really sorry for disobeying you"_

"Oh it's alright, dear. I'm just so happy to hear that you're safe."

"_Mom I need to tell you something."_

"What's wrong, dear?"

"_Do you remember the day dad was murdered?"_

"…Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"_Well tonight I had a dream about the mech who killed him. It really freaked me out."_

"Oh dear…"

"_Mom what's wrong?"_

"Now Jena you know I don't usually believe in superstition, but I've heard that if you have a dream about something that had happened to you before. It means your past is coming back to haunt you."

"_Wait, are you saying that I'm going to run into the mech who killed dad again!?"_

"It's a possible, Jena."

"*sighs* Great just great."

"Now don't worry Jena I'm sure it's not true."

"_I sure hope you're right, Mom."_

"Jena you should probably get some rest."

"_Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow. I promise…I love you, Mom"_

"I love you too, Sweetie"

Allura feels the bond being cut and Jena's voice soon vanishes. Allura quickly gets off of her berth and heads towards the control room, where Tomas was watching the security screens.

"Tomas?"

"Your Highness what are you doing up so late?"

"Tomas, I need you to find me a ship as soon as possible."

Tomas was surprised by the look of determination on Allura's face; he had never seen her look so fierce before, "Right away milady."

Back on Earth…

Jena woke up completely exhausted from the dream and her little chat with her mom. But she felt better knowing that her mom knew she was okay.

'_Ugh, I'm so tired. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to sleep in a little longer.'_ Jena lied back down and tried to go back into recharge

Unknowingly to Jena, the other Autobots were already up doing their usual. But that all came to a halt when a cheerful voice entered the room.

"Hey Autobots how's it hangin?" Everyone turned to see Jazz standing in the doorway

"Hello Jazz, Mind if I ask what you're doing here?" asked Optimus

"Ultra Magnus and S.P had some business they had to discuss. So I thought I come and hang around here, if you cats are cool with that."

"I don't see why not." Says Optimus

Jazz was pleased with this; he would rather spend time with them then with Sentinel any day. He looked around the room and noticed someone—he was really hoping to see—wasn't currently present.

"Is Jena around?" he asks

"I'm not really sure." Optimus turns everyone else in the room, "Has anyone seen Jena this morning?"

"I didn't see her." Said Prowl

"That kinda weird, she's usually one of the first ones up." Bulkhead says

"Kid, probably still in her room." Ratchet mumbles

"I suppose someone should go get her up." Optimus starts to turn to head towards Jena's room

"Hey it's cool, O.P I'll get her." Jazz starts to walk down the hall before Optimus could replay

Jazz reaches her door and opens it without knocking first. "Jena you up?"

Jazz widens his optics, but his shock turns into amusement as he sees Jena still in peaceful recharge. Silly Jena dropping her guard like that it was almost so easy. With a sly smile, Jazz quietly climbs onto the berth then lowers his head down to kiss her slightly parted and tempting lips. Jena stiffens and widens her optics, but she relaxes when she see who her attacker was.

"Morning my sleeping beauty." Jazz says as he pulls away

"*Yawn* Morning Jazz. Sleeping beauty? How do you pick up on these humans' things so quickly?" Jena asks tiredly

"Lots of practice I guess. You tryin to get some extra z's or something? You're sleeping in really late ya know/"

"I was only trying to get a little more rest because I had a weird dream last night."

"Really? What was it about?" He asks suddenly curious

"…I really rather not talk about it right now." Jena's optics downcast slightly

"Hey that's cool. I just worry about you sometimes."

"I know. Oh! I almost forgot I managed to talk to my mom last night as well."

"That's good to hear. I take it she's not mad at you?"

"No, she wasn't mad. She just was really worried about me."

"She's your mom that's kinda her job to worry about you."

"Yeah I know. Can I get up now? I have to go tell everyone I'm still online, they were probably wondering why I wasn't up."

Just as Jazz got off from Jena-

"Ahhh!"

Jena and Jazz rush out of the room to see the others all had their weapons out, all of them facing the front entrance of the base.

"Tomas lower your servos please."

Jena gasps as a familiar voice reaches her audios, she looks from behind Ratchet to see Tomas with his green energy balls charged in his servos and standing behind him was…her mother. Jena looks with horror as the others looked like they were going to attack them.

"Guys stop! Don't hurt them!" Jena steps out in front of them

"Jena?" Jena turns to see Tomas and Allura with surprised looks on their faces, but her mother face soon turned into a smile filled with happiness.

"Mom!" Jena runs into Allura's arms for a hug, which Allura gladly returned.

"Mom!?" All the Autobots repeated in union

Jena pulls out of her mother's embrace, "Uh…yeah guys this is my mother. And mom these are the Autobots"

"Greeting Autobots I'm Jena's mother, Al-7, but please call me Allura." She bows gracefully at them

"Uh…welcome to earth then Allura." Optimus reaches to shake her servo, but Tomas knock it away

"No one shall touch the queen!" He threatens

"Oh Tomas stop that at once. I'm sorry this is Tomas; he's in charge of our royal guards so he can be a bit overprotected. Tomas these mechs are Autobots they don't mean us any harm." Allura says

"Please forgive my behavior milady." Tomas bends down on one knee towards Jena "And I am pleased to see that you are safe princess."

"Princess!?" The Autobots once again were in shock

"Oh yeah…I'm next in line to take the throne on Rosatron…I might have forgot to mention that. I guess I have some explaining to do" Jena rubs the back of her neck nervously

After getting everyone to sit down and explain more about Jena's background and what had happened last night—minus the dream—things started to make more sense for everyone else.

"Ok now that we're all caught up on how all of this is happening. Mom I need to talk to you in private." Jena and Allura head down the hall to her room. When they get there, Jena shuts to door behind her.

"I like your room, Jena. It has a nice homey feeling to it." Allura says as she looks around the room

"Yeah it's different from my room back home, but I still like it." Jena sits down on the berth and Allura quickly follows

"Now Jena why don't you tell me more about this dream you had."

"…Well it started out with me being back on Rosatron, but no one else was there. I was following this shadow and that's when I saw it was dad. I hugged him, but then something attacked him from behind and he went offline. The mech who killed him started to come after me until her cornered me into a dead end. Then…" Jena stopped she couldn't bear with going any farther

"It's alright dear. You don't have to continue if you feel uncomfortable." Allura puts a comforting arm around Jena's shoulders

"Thanks mom." She says in a quiet voice

"That what I'm here for Jena."

A moment of silence goes by them until Allura starts to speak again…

"Jena I know you won't want to hear this, but I think you should tell your friend about this."

"No! Mom there's no reason to drag them into this!"

"Jena they're your friends I'm sure they'll want to know."

"No! I'm not telling them anything!"

"Jena…"

"I said no! They just won't understand!" Jena gets off the berth and runs out of the base so fast that hardly anyone saw her

"Princess!" Tomas gets up to follow after Jena

"No! Tomas let her go." Allura enters the room "When she likes this it's best to just leave her alone for a while and that goes for all of you."

"What happened Allura?" asked Optimus

"…I'm afraid Jena and I came to a bit of a disagreement."

"Would you mind telling us the whole story?"

Allura sits down and sighs, "I know Jena won't like that I tell all of you this, but I know that she's never going to tell you anyway. And I think you all deceive a right to know."

"Your highness…" Tomas could already tell with what Allura was talking about

"Tomas, they need to know." Allura looks at everyone standing in the room, "What I'm about to tell you some of you might find it hard to listen to, but please it's important that you try to understand. " Allura pauses for a moment, "…I'm going to tell you about the day my husband and Jena's father, Aron…was murdered."


	6. Chapter 6

**Take a Chance**

Previously: _Allura paused for a moment "I'm going to tell you about the day that my husband and Jena's father…was murdered."_

(**Flashback about 200 stellar cycles ago)**

Aron was currently watching the video monitors until Allura had entered the room.

"Aron what are you still doing up? It's late dear."

"I know, but some of our guards have reported seeing someone along side the palace and whatever it is. They know it's not Rosanian." Aron turns back to the monitors

Allura comes up and places her servo on his shoulder "Aron, please Jena is already in recharge and you should be too. I'm sure whatever it is, our guards can handle it."

Aron takes his wife's servo off his shoulder and gently kisses it "Allura I love you. And I just want to make sure that you and Jena are safe. You two mean the world to me."

Allura kisses him softly "I know you're trying to keep us safe, but that doesn't mean you should deprive yourself of some rest. Aron, please just stay up a little longer and if nothing happens come straight to the berth please?"

"…Okay I promise. Go to your room and I'll meet you there in a little bit."

Allura leaves the room as Aron turns his attention back to the monitors. Meanwhile in a different part of the palace, Jena, who was just a sparkling, was in peaceful recharge until she thought she heard a noise.

"Hmm?" Jena sits up and rubs the sleep out of her optics, but gasps as she sees someone in the room with her. She couldn't see his face, but scared out of her processer.

"Mommy!" She yells when the figure starts coming closer to her

"Jena! Honey, what's wrong?" Allura asks a little out of breath from the running she had to do to come and comfort her daughter

"Mommy, I saw something. It was over ther-"Jena turns and points to where she saw the figure, but it wasn't there anymore

"Over where dear?"

"But it was standing right there! It was so big and scary!" Jena hides her face under her covers slightly

"Jena you were just probably having a nightmare." Allura tried to sound reasonable

"But I know it was there!" Jena argues

"Jena whatever you saw is gone now. Now please try to go back into rech-"

"Mommy watch out!" Jena yells as she sees something hanging on the ceiling

Allura gasps as something had jumped down from the ceiling; she picks Jena up and holds her close. "Who are you?!"

The figure says nothing, but lunges at the two of them. A dark blue blast was suddenly shot the figure and Allura turns to see Aron in the doorway. She runs behind him still holding Jena.

"I demand you tell me who you are and why you are here!" Aron still charges his energy blasts in his servo never once taking his optics off the figure's moment as it stands back up and steps into the light.

"Names Lockdown and my business is my own. Just hand over the kid and I'll be on my way."

Allura tightens her grip on Jena, "What do you want with our daughter!?"

"Like I said it's my business to know. So are you going to hand her over quietly or is this going to have to get ugly?"

"You can have her over my offlined body!" Aron blasts Lockdown's pedes causing him to step back in surprise. Allura and Aron quickly ran out of the room and try to fly to gain some advantage over Lockdown.

But once Lockdown got his balance back, he walked into the hall way and actives a button on his hooked arm. Aron and Allura both gasp as they were suddenly forced back down to the ground. They both turn to face Lockdown with a surprised look on their faces.

"Anti-gravity field. You Rosarains aren't so tough when you can't fly now are you?" Lockdown smiles smugly

"Allura take Jena and get out of here. I'll stay and hold him off." Aron charges his energy balls once more

"Aron please be careful." Allura starts running down the hall toward the entrance of the palace

"Daddy!" Jena yells as she sees her dad force Lockdown back into her room as he tries to come after them

Allura continues to run until they run into Tomas "Tomas!"

"Your Highness are you aright? Where's Aron?"

"We're fine, but Aron is fighting the intruder apparently he's after Jena."

"Don't worry milady I'll keep you both safe."

But what Allura didn't notice is that Jena was wiggling in her mother's grip until finally she broke free and ran back down the hall.

"Jena! Come back!" Allura runs after her daughter

Jena ignores her mother's plea and continues to run until she reaches her room again. She could hear the sounds of her father and Lockdown fighting. She peeks her head into the doorway to look into the room.

Aron was blasting at Lockdown with an array of energy blasts while Lockdown was swinging at him with a chainsaw. Aron manages to get a few good punches in, but Lockdown hit him up aside the head causing him to lose focus of his vision.

But as he started to recover, he let out a strangled yell as Lockdown's chainsaw pierced through his chassis and into his spark chamber. Jena looks with horror as Lockdown pulls out his chainsaw letting Aron hit the floor with a loud _CLANK_ as the colors of his body start to fade to gray.

"Daddy!" But Jena covers her mouth when she realizes she made a mistake by speaking out

Lockdown turns to look at her, smiling smugly as he starts to walk towards her. Jena starts running down the hall as fast as her little legs could, but all Lockdown had to do was walk to keep up with her. When he close enough he tried to grab her, but a bright yellow blast forced him back.

Allura had fired off one of her energy balls; she quickly pushes Jena defensibly behind her "Stay away from my daughter!"

Allura charges at Lockdown still firing at him with her energy blasts, but since Allura wasn't really used to fighting it didn't take long for Lockdown to knock her out cold.

"Mommy!" Jena runs to her mother's side trying to look as fierce as she can when she looks at Lockdown

"Y…you leave my mommy alone!" Jena charges her own energy balls in her servos and fires one at Lockdown. But the light blue ball burned out before it could even touch him

Lockdown chuckles "Nice try kid. But it looks like your luck just ran out."

Jena backs away from him until she runs into a wall. She franticly looks for a way out, but it was hopeless. Jena looks fearfully at Lockdown as he steps closer to her; he slowly reaches out to grab her. Jena screams praying someone would save her.

"Hold it right there!" Lockdown turns to see Tomas along with the other royal guards prepared to attack

Lockdown groans with annoyance this wasn't how things were suppose to go. And even though he would like to finish the job, he decides to let this bounty go. He smashes one of the windows and jumps onto the railing.

"Till next time kid!" Lockdown yells over his shoulder before disappearing into the night

Jena looks at the window in shock by his words until Tomas picked her up while other guards were carefully picking up Allura and took the two of them towards the medbay.

(**End of Flashback)**

"And when I woke up Tomas told me that Jena was safe, but Aron had been murdered and Lockdown had gotten away. It was a devastating day for all of Rosatron when they found out the news. Allura's story finally comes to an end

"Crazy…"Was all Jazz could say

Allura nods "Indeed it was a hard hit for all of us."

Tomas bows to Allura "It's all fault, your highness. I should have been keeping a better optic on all of you. If I did then maybe it would have never happened."

"Tomas please don't say that. It's wasn't your fault, you tried your hardest that's all I could ever ask for. Beside Aron fought valiantly till the end, he died with honor as any Rosanian should."

"Allura I want to thank you for telling us more about yourself and Jena. But I still think you should let us go look for her." Said Optimus

"Optimus, I know you and everyone else are worried about Jena, but you must trust me when I say that's it's best to just leave Jena alone for a while. Once she calms down a bit, she'll come back. Besides Jena is strong she know how to take care of herself."

"As long as she doesn't run into Lockdown." Bumblebee whispers to Bulkhead

"What do you mean by that?" Tomas asked overhearing Bumblebee's statement

"What he trying to say is that we had a few run ins with Lockdown before here on earth." Explains Ratchet

"You mean that he's here on earth?" Allura asks with a hint of worry

"We're not entirely sure, but it is possible." Says Prowl

"If I ever see that slagger again I'm gonna-"

"Tomas please calm down."

"Don't worry Allura. I'm sure Jena will be okay." Optimus reinsures

"I hope your right Optimus." Allura puts her head down slightly '_Oh Jena I hope you're going to be alright.'_

Meanwhile with Jena…

She was flying around the city, not really caring where she was going; she just wanted to get her mind off of her mom's request to tell the Autobots about her dream.

'_Mom just doesn't understand how hard it is for me to talk about it to anyone.' _ Jena continues to fly until something caught her optic

She saw someone terrorizing the city there were humans running everywhere. Jena really didn't feel like fighting, but she was a least going to protect the humans from getting hurt. As she lands on the ground and walks closer to the figure, she gasps when she sees who it is.

Lockdown.

No it couldn't be him and yet it was. Tall, muscular body with dark green and black armor covered with spikes, ashen white face with black markings, blood red optics, a dark brown servo on one arm and a yellow arm with a hook at the end. The mech from her nightmares was now standing only a few feet away from her. But Jena couldn't back down she had to put a stop to him.

"Hey tough guy!" She yells to get his attention

Lockdown turns in the direction of the voice calling him he smiles with amusement when see Jena standing in front of him. "Well, well, well look what we have here a femme Autobot.'

Jena shivers as his deep baritone voice brought back memories from her past, but she keeps a straight face as she talks to him. "Lockdown I'm ordering you to stop attacking the city at once."

"You seem to know who I am. Have we met before?"

"You don't recognize me do you?"

Lockdown raises an optical ridge and looks at the blue femme carefully. He never was good when it came to names or faces of people he meet unless he had gotten some kind of trophy from them. But something about her seemed oddly familiar. That's when it suddenly hit Lockdown on who she was.

"Wait…now I recognize ya. The little Rosanain princess…its Jena right?" He chuckles "Hmm…you've certainly grown since the last time I've saw you." Letting his optics run up and down her frame unheeded

"Enough talk! You're going to pay for murdering my father!" She glares at him her optics full of hatred

"Oh yeah? And who's going to make me?"

"I am."

He scoffs "You're way in over your head, kid if you think you can take me on."

Jena flies up above his head charging energy balls in her servos "We'll see about that."

Jena shoots a beam of energy right at him, but Lockdown manages to dodge in time. But he had to stay quick as Jena shot a barrage of energy balls at him. Getting annoyed, Lockdown pushes a button on his hooked arm.

Jena yells as she suddenly plummets towards the ground, but she manages to land on her pedes. Jena looks at him hatefully.

"Anti-gravity field remember?" He taunted

"I don't need to fly to kick your aft!" Jena charges towards him

Jena and Lockdown start throwing a variety of punches and kicks at each other. Jena being the smaller robot could dodge him more quickly, but even with Lockdown being bigger then she was he could still dodge her attacks just as well as her.

Jena slashes at him with her sharp-looking servos causing Lockdown to back away just enough for Jena to quickly land a roundhouse kick to his face. The kick knocked him back a little, a small amount of energon trails down from his mouth.

Lockdown licks it away and chuckles hard "You've got a lot of spark, kid and you're putting up a better fight then your old mech. But you're still no match for me."

Lockdown charges towards her and manage to tackle her to the ground pinning her servos above her head with one of his own. "Told ya you didn't stand a chance."

"Oh yeah?" Jena kicks him start in the groin causing Lockdown to lose his grip on her. She delivers a kick to his abdomen forcing him to slip backwards and hit the ground. Jena then fires an array energy balls at him until she finally comes to a stop.

Jena lowers her servos and starts to walk closer, keeping her guard up just in case. Until out of the smoke Lockdown jumps out putting his hooked arm around her body keeping her arms pinned to her sides and pressing her close to his chassis. Lockdown's hot breath on her neck made Jena squirm.

"Let me go!" Jena tries to kicking him, but it wasn't having much of an effect on him

Lockdown watches as the blue femme tries to get away from him. He had to admit for an Autobot she was pretty good. No one had got the drop on him since that little run in with Prowl when he first came to this planet. He still couldn't believe that this was the same kid he tried to capture so many stellar cycles ago. He let his optics roam her frame once more she had changed since their last meeting her body had grown much curvier and slimmer then he remembered. Thinking about this caused more…lecherous thoughts to cross his processer.

"What are you waiting for? Ya gonna kill me like you killed my father?" Jena asks

Lockdown snaps out of his thoughts he gives her a smug grin "Now who said I was going to kill you?" He purrs

Jena optics widen as warning bells were going off in her processer. She struggles even more, but Lockdown just tighten his grip around her making it even harder to move.

"Ah, ah, ah behave little fembot." He childs her

"Lockdown release me before I call the other Autobots!" She demands

"You know that your friends won't make it here in time."

Jena growl in frustration she knew he was right, but she was not about to give up so easily "Let me go! You perverted mech!" she continues to struggle

"I was hoping to draw the other Autobots out" he gently caresses her face making Jena flinch away before resting his servo on her neck "But for now…you're mine."

Lockdown pinches a certain wire in her neck causing Jena to gasp before going limp against his body. Lockdown slings her over his shoulder and starts to walk out of the city taking Jena to his ship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Take a Chance**

**Warning: Contains Sexual Contact and Rape! Don't read if you don't like it.**

Jena moaned as she was beginning to regain conscience again, a bright light was shining down on her making it hurt her optics to look at it and her head was pounding like a drum. She tries to lift a servo to try and soothe the pain. She freezes…she couldn't move her servos.

Now fully awake she finds herself on some kind of berth, arching her head back to see her servos were trapped in statis cuffs that were magnetically stuck to the berth. The rest of her body was still free though, but that wasn't going to do her much good unless she got her servos free.

Jena replays what had happened in her processer, she growls lowly as she remembers Lockdown knocking her out. She struggles to get up off the berth, but the magnets connecting the statis cuffs to the berth were too strong.

"Struggling not gonna do you much good, kid." Jena lifts her head to see Lockdown standing in the doorway the somewhat low lighting seemed to make him more menacing.

"Lockdown release me at once!" She yells

Lockdown walks over to the berth "Bit demanding aren't we?" Jena shoots him an icy glare, but she jumps when she feels his hook traveling down her chassis

"W…what do you think you're doing?" she stammers

Lockdown gives her a lopsided grin "Just checking out the merchandise, sweetie. Gotta admit you're pretty well built for a fembot."

"Stop!!!" Jena shrieks when he hook starts traveling a little lower

"Aww, what's wrong, sweetie? Never have someone touch you before?" Jena doesn't answer the only one who had ever touched her was Jazz, but at least when he did she liked it.

"Since we're alone…why don't we have a little fun?" Jena's intakes hitch as Lockdown climbs onto the berth, looming over top of her before settling his weight on her.

'_Mom, Jazz, anyone please help me.'_ She prays

Back at the Autobot base…

Allura was in recharge on the couch due to the fact that she hadn't gotten any rest since she found out the Jena was still alive. But she wakes up with a jolt when she feels a nudge in her spark.

"Milady are you alright?" Tomas asks in a concerned tone

"I'm…I'm not sure. I just felt this short jab in my spark." Allura's servos rest on her chassis

"Is that normal for Rosanians?" asked Ratchet

"No it's not, it only happens when we feel that something is happening to someone close to us." Allura explains

"Allura…you don't think something happened to Jena do you?" Tomas asks nervously

"I certainly hope not, but perhaps we should go and find her just in case."

Optimus gets up from his seat "Then it settled then. Autobots we need to search the city for Jena if anyone finds her tell everyone on their comm. links. Jazz could you call Ultra Magnus and tell him about this?"

"Sure thing Optimus. You cats go on ahead and I'll meet up with you later." Jazz transforms to head back to the ship

The other Autobots transform as well and start heading out to search the city while Tomas and Allura take to the skies to search from above.

While heading back to the Elite Guard ship, Jazz only had one thought on his processer '_Jena wherever you are I hope you're safe.'_

Meanwhile on Lockdown's ship…

Jena looks fearfully at Lockdown as he looks over her frame with a predatorily look on his face. Lockdown glances up back at and laughs lightly at the naïve fear in her optics.

"No need to look so scared sweetie. I promise you'll enjoy this."

He leans down to kiss her, but Jena turns her head away in disgust. Lockdown just simply takes her face into his good servo and roughly kisses her nearly denting her mouth in the process. Jena lets out a muffled protest as she feels his glossa stoke her bottom lip trying to deepen the kiss. Lockdown jabs his hook into her hip causing Jena to gasp in surprise and let his glossa slip into her mouth. Jena whimpers as his long, thick glossa explores every part of her mouth and even stokes the full length of her own glossa. Lockdown pulls away to suck and nip at her sensitive neck

"Get off!" Jena yells in pain when Lockdown bit down hard on her neck causing energon to leak from her neck. Lockdown laps away the liquid and then moves his servo down lower towards her legs. Jena gasps as his fingers tap her pelvic armor.

"Open up darlin'" Jena glares coldly at him "Let me rephrase that open up or I'll rip it off slowly and painfully." She wanted to resist, but fear got the best of her so she opens her port. She feels nauseous and lightheaded as he gazes lustfully at her exposed port.

"Hmm…nice take it a pretty thing like you never interfaced before?" Jena blushes with embarrassment at his question, Lockdown just chuckles darkly at this. "Virgin metal, huh? Don't worry I'll be gentle." Without any warning Lockdown slips a finger into her port.

Back with the Autobots…

Everyone was still searching the city for any traces of Jena, but so far no one had found anything. Allura flies down as she sees Jazz from below.

"Jazz any luck?" She asks hopefully

"Nope what about you?"

"I'm afraid no-." Allura suddenly collapses to the ground her servos clutching her chassis

"Hey Allura you alright?" Jazz kneels down beside her

"Something must be wrong with Jena. I feel like she's in great pain. Oh, Jazz what if something horrible is happening to her?"

"Hey don't worry Allura we'll find her. I got idea maybe if you focus enough we can follow the link from your spark all the way to where Jena is."

"It's worth a shot." Allura concentrates on her daughter's pain until she thinks she might have an idea about where she is

"I think I got it."

"Cool I'll tell the others and we'll follow you. Hopefully we'll find Jena."

Allura nods and then start to fly off towards the direction the link was leading her. While Jazz quickly radioed everyone about their plan and then started to follow behind Allura. They could only pray that Alllura's link would lead them straight to Jena.

Back on Lockdown's ship…

"You're so tight, Jena" Jena cries out as he slips another thick finger into her port

Jena tries to imagine it was Jazz doing this to her, but not even that could hide the brutal truth that Lockdown was going to rape her. Jena feels relieved as he pulls his fingers out, but shrieks as his glossa took their place.

"No! Don't put your glossa there!" Jena tries to pull away from him

"But sweetie you taste so good." Lockdown grabs her thrashing legs, spreads them open more before shoving his glossa into her port, wiggling it around. Lockdown hums in pleasure Jena tasted amazing and her scent was so intoxicating. Jena yells as she finally overloads allowing Lockdown to lick the lubricant up hungrily.

"How that for your first overload, sweetie?" Jena says nothing, but looks in horror as Lockdown started to remove his pelvic armor. Jena closes her optics; she couldn't bear to look at him exposing himself.

Jena gasps as she feels the tip of his plug rub against her entrance "Ready darling?" Lockdown impales her with his plug before she could answer.

Jena screams as Lockdown trusts into her body taking every shred of her innocence. She cries as each rough trust drives even deeper into her port.

"Ahhh, you're so soft and tight darling." Relishing the silkily clenching heat of her body around his plug. He lifts her legs to wrap around his waist to thrust even more into her.

"Stop! Please stop!" she begs

"Don't cry sweetie. I'll make you feel good."

After a few more thrusts Jena overloads with Lockdown close behind. She sobs as she feels lubricant fill her port. Lockdown less then gently pulls out of her port, Jena curls into a ball feeling dirty and ashamed.

"Hmm…that was good. Ready for round two, sweetie?" Lockdown forces her legs apart and prepares to thrust into her again.

'_No not again please someone help me!'_ Jena thinks desperately, closing her optics waiting for the pain again

But surprisingly it didn't come as she heard Lockdown grunt in pain as the sound of something hitting him with enough force to knock him off the berth. She manages to close her port as there was the sound of someone fighting Lockdown, but she couldn't tell who it was. She flinches as someone touches her shoulder.

"Jena calm down it's me."

"J…Jazz?" She opens her optics to see the white ninja beside her removing the statis cuffs from her.

"What…what about Lockdown?" Rubbing her wrist when the cuffs finally came off

"Don't worry about him. He's out like a light." Jena looks up to see Lockdown out cold Jazz's nun chuck right beside him

"Jena you okay?"

Jena started trembling "Jazz…he…he" Jena couldn't bring herself to say it

"Hey, hey, hey its fine you don't have to say it. I understand. He's not gonna hurt you anymore not as long as I'm here. Come on lets get out here." Jazz picks Jena up in a bridal hold and carries her out the ship.

Jena clings to Jazz as if her life depended on it she was so happy he was here, but it was hard to stay awake she felt so exhausted.

"Go ahead and rest it will be awhile before we get back to the base." Jena falls into recharge feeling completely safe in Jazz's arms.

Jena didn't know how long she had been out, but it must have been a while since the first thing she noticed was that she was in Ratchet's medbay.

"Jena?" she felt a hand touch her cheek

"Mom?" she looks up to see her mother with a very worried expression

"Oh, Jena thank Primus you're awake everyone was so worried." Jena covers her mom's servo with her own and starts to cry as current events start to replay in her head

"Mom…"

"Jena it's alright you're safe now just try to get some rest dear. Ratchet will be here to check up on you in a little bit." Jena nods before drifting back into recharge

Allura leaves the medbay as Ratchet comes back in and heads down the hall where everyone else was waiting patiently to hear what she had to say.

"How is she?" a very concerned Jazz asked

"She's doing a little better, but Ratchet says she'll have to stay there for at least a while."

Everyone jumps as they turn around to see Tomas had smashed his fist into the table "This is all my fault! I should have gone after her when she left maybe then she wouldn't hav-"

"Tomas please don't blame yourself for this. None of use could have seen this coming. The important thing is that we saved her and she's going to be okay."

"But Allura she just seems so-"

"Shocked?" Allura finishes "I don't blame her. I've seen other bots go through with the same feelings she experiencing right now. I've seen how going through something like that can change someone's life. And I know you all want to help her, but its best to leave her alone until she calms down a bit. She'll come and talk to us when she feels she ready."

Everyone reluctantly listened and did what Allura had said and left Jena alone. Allura couldn't help but notice that out of anyone in the room—even more then herself or Tomas—Jazz seemed the most depressed about not being able to see Jena. This piqued Allura's curiosity.

"Jazz may I talk to you in private for a moment?" Allura and Jazz go outside the base

"Something you wanna ask me?" Jazz asked a little surprised that Allura wanted to talk to him

"Jazz…how do you feel toward my daughter?"

"Uh…what?" Jazz wasn't sure if he heard her right

"I'm asking you if you like Jena."

"Course I like her, she seems like a really cool femme."

"No I mean do like her more then just a friend or are you in love with her?" Allura tries to be more straightforward with him

"I…uh" Jazz could feel his face heat up, he never felt so nervous before

"Jazz it okay if you do. I was just asking." Allura says trying to calm him down

"…Yes I do love Jena." Jazz admits "How did you figure it out?"

Allura smiles "Because I know Jena better then anyone and even though she was sleeping when you brought her out of that ship… She just looked like she felt so safe with you. That and you looked so upset about not being able to see her."

Jazz bites his lip feeling defeated, but Allura just laughs "Jazz don't worry I won't tell anyone. I know you and Jena will do it eventually. Just promise me that you'll keep her safe."

"Thanks and don't worry I will." He smiles to reinsure her

"Kid! I told you to get back in the medbay!" Ratchet voice echoes through the base

Allura and Jazz go back inside where everyone was looking at Jena somewhat limping down the hall with Ratchet not too far behind.

"I am not staying in that medbay. I rather go offline." Jena argues back

"If you don't get back in there I can guarantee that going to be a possibility." Ratchet snaps

"Ratchet I'm fine. I not staying in there and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it!" Jena starts walking down the hall to her room

Allura sighs "Please forgive her, Ratchet. She gets her stubbornness from her father."

"Young bots" Ratchet groans "Think their indestructible and they don't realize their not till they get themselves offlined."

Everyone chuckles at Ratchet's statement until Jazz feels Allura elbow him a bit.

"Jazz I know I told everyone to leave Jena alone, but I think you deserve to go talk to her. I'll distract the others for you."

"Thanks Allura." Jazz smiles warmly at her

Allura manages to gain everyone's attention long enough for Jazz to sneak out of the room unnoticed. When he reaches Jena's door he doesn't bother knocking only because it would blow his cover. When he looks inside he sees Jena sitting on the edge of her berth.

Jena turns to look at the door "Jazz what are you doing here?"

Jazz shuts the door behind him to give them some privacy "Came in to see how you were doing."

Jazz sits down next to her pulling her into a small embrace, kissing her forehead "You sure you're alright?"

"Jazz I said I'm fine." Jena leans a little more into the hug

"I know it just everyone's so worried about you. Especially your mom."

Jena scoffs a little "That doesn't surprise me. She always worried about me."

"Well after today can't say I blame her."

"Jazz" Jena lowers her head down "I'm so sorry."

"Why are apologizing?" He asks a little confused

"Because I should have tried harder to stop Lockdown." Jena mummers slightly

"Hey you did everything you could just ya know Lockdown doesn't always play fair."

Jena suddenly wretches herself out of his grip "You don't get it! Lockdown actually was being fair when I was fighting him. It just I got too cocky and let myself get captured. I should have tried harder or called for backup, but no I let my arrogantance get in the way again and look what happens. He captures me and then he rapes me!" Jena punches the wall leaving a small dent in it "Argh! I hate that fragging pit-spawn son of a glitch!"

Jena lies back down on her berth turning away from Jazz and sobbing quietly. Jazz blinks a few times behind his visor once again surprised by the outburst and language of the blue femme. Jazz lies down next to her putting his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Jena" Jazz starts "Nobody blames you for what happened."

Jena turns to look at him, tears running down her face "Really?'

"Of course not. I'm just sorry that slagger was your first."

Jena smiles slightly "I know I was hoping you would be my first."

Jazz smiles back "I was kinda hoping that too."

Jena suddenly leans forward and kisses Jazz. Jazz returns the kiss and forces Jena on her back. Jena wraps her arms around his neck wanting Jazz to be closer; she needed him now more then ever. Jazz gently runs his glossa over her bottom lip; Jena opens her mouth slightly letting his glossa into her mouth. Jena moans as Jazz explores her mouth running his glossa tenderly over her own. She hesitantly lifts her glossa up to join him, both glossas battle of dominance before pulling away.

Having their intakes reduced to heavy pants, Jazz dips his head to kiss and nip at her neck. Jena lifts her head back slightly to expose more of her neck to him. She whimpers as he pulls away.

"Jazz…"she tries to pull him back down

Jazz laughs lightly "Jen, you know I would love to keep going. But you're still too injured and besides you don't want anyone walking in on us now do you?"

Jena sighs in defeat "No I guess not"

Jazz kisses her lightly, "I promise we'll do it when you're feeling better and we're alone." Giving her a sly wink

"Okay" Jena lets out a yawn "Jazz I'm tired."

Jazz gets off from being on top of her and lies down next to her.

"Jazz what are you doing?" She asks confused

"What does it look like? You don't mind if I sleep next to you do you?"

"N…no, but won't you get in trouble with Ultra Magnus and Sentinel if you don't-"

"Jen, I'm not leaving you again. I'm staying here no matter what anyone says." Jazz pulls her a little closer to him and presses their foreheads together "I love you." He whispers

Jena gasps she tries pulls away, a part of her processer didn't really believe what he said was true.

Jazz pulls her back though "No I mean it. I promise I'll never let anything like that happen again."

Jena hugs him tightly and whispers "Thank you"

Jazz kisses her one last time before Jena snuggles closer to his warm chassis and falls into recharge. Jazz puts his arm around her waist holding her close drifting into recharge with her.

Meanwhile the others were all working till one of them noticed something seemed to be missing.

"Hey guys what happened to Jazz?" Asked Bulkhead

"He slipped out and headed back to the Elite Guard ship." Prowl answers

"I still think someone should go check on Jena." Ratchet gruffs

"I'll do it." Tomas says

"No Tomas I should probably do it. " Allura says fearful that someone would see Jazz in there

Allura heads down the hall and knocks on the door. When no one answers she opens the door and enters. Her face goes into shock, but soon softens and smiles at the sight of Jena and Jazz in recharge with each other. They both looked so peaceful; Allura didn't have the spark to wake them up. She closes the door quietly and heads back down the hall into the living room.

"Is the princess alright milady?" Tomas asks as everyone turns to look at Allura to listen to what she had to say about Jena's condition

Allura smiles, but only because of her secret that the others didn't know about, at least for now anyway "Oh…I think she's going to be just fine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Take a Chance**

Jena tossed and turned in her sleep she was having nightmares about Lockdown. He would kiss her or touch her everywhere. She would beg him to stop, but he would just laugh at her. She screamed when she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Jena wake up."

Jena's optics snapped open to see Jazz gently gripping her wrist, but something seemed wrong with him "Jazz what happened to your cheek?" She notices a small dent a formed where smooth metal once was.

"You accidently hit me in your sleep when I was trying to wake you up." He explains

"Oh, Jazz I'm so sorry."

"Its fine it's nothin serious. But you gotta mean right arm you nearly knocked me off the berth." He laughs lightly

Jena blushes with humiliation and turns back onto her side facing away from Jazz. She feels him lie back down and scoot closer to her.

"Having nightmares about Lockdown?" he ask

"…Yes…It just-"

"I'm here now. You're safe" He kisses her cheek "Try to go back to sleep"

Jena does what he says and falls back into recharge, feeling a little better knowing Jazz was right beside her.

When morning came Jena told Jazz that now would probably be the best time to tell everyone about their relationship. They waited till everyone was up and then dropped the news like a bomb. Everyone was surprised at first, but they seemed to have taken the news rather well. Now the only ones who didn't know where Ultra Magnus and Sentinel.

For the next three weeks everything seemed to go much more smoothly then before. Now that the other Autobots knew about Jena and Jazz they felt better about opening their relationship a little more. Though Jena would get a little embarrassed when Jazz would kiss her when everyone was looking, her mother would try to convince her that it was nothing to be ashamed about. Jena wasn't having as many nightmares about Lockdown as she used to and even when she did spending the day with Jazz always made her forget about it.

But things took a bit of a turn when Jazz told her that the Elite Guard were going to have to leave earth soon. Jena was disappointed, but she sort of expected this Jazz may have been her boyfriend, but he was still an Elite Guard and he still had his own duties to do back on Cybertron. Jena tried to spend as much time with him as possible, but before the day they were going to leave Jazz told her that Ultra Magnus wanted to see her.

Jena was currently standing outside the Elite Guard ship trying to calm herself down before stepping inside. Jena walking down the hall to the main control room passing Sentinel on her way there. She ignored the look he probably gave her only because she was nervous enough as it is. At the end of the hall was the control room where Ultra Magnus was standing waiting for her.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" She asks timidly while saluting him

"Yes I have a proposition for you, Jena."

Jena's processer was overloading with numerous questions trying to figure out what his proposition could be. She was so deep in thought she almost didn't here what he asked.

"How would you like to be a part of the Elite Guard?"

Jena's optics widen is shock she wondered if she heard him right "Sir…you're asking me to join the Elite Guard, but why me? I mean…I'm a Rosanain why choose me?"

"Jena I'm aware of how people treat you and your kind, but frankly I don't like to judge people how they are because of appearances." He places a servo on her shoulder "I look at what in their sparks and I can tell you have a lot of potential. I really hope you'll consider joining us."

"Of…of course I'll join…Thanks you very much Sir."

"Good to hear I'm sure Jazz will happy to know as well."

Jena looks at him somewhat startled "Sir what are you-

"I'm aware about your relationship with Jazz. He told me a few days ago."

Jena felt her face heat up, but holds back the blush "I see…"

"I'm fine with you two being together just be sure to keep a balance between that and your duties. Now you probably should go tell your friends the news."

"Right… thank you again Ultra Magnus Sir." She salutes him

"Your welcome, Jena" Smiling warmly at her

Jena felt so overwhelmed as she left the ship she couldn't believe this was really happening. She was going to be on the Elite Guard and even better she was going to get to spend some more time with Jazz.

When Jena announced the news to the other Autobots they were all happy for her. Of course Jena was going to miss her friends after all they helped her out so much. Jena's mom was proud of her daughter, Jena promised her that she would tell her all about Cybertron when she got there knowing that she as well as everyone else on Rosatron were probably wondering how much Cybertron had changed since their banishment. Jena nearly leaped into Jazz's arms when she told him the news and of course Jazz was excited about her joining the Elite Guard as well.

When the day for Jena to leave it was time to say her goodbyes not only to the Autobots, but to her mother and Tomas since they were heading back to Rosatron. Poor Bulkhead hugged Jena till were he almost left dents in her frame, but she reinsured him and everyone else that she would come back and visit them again sometime.

"Jena you know your father would be so proud of you to see you living your dream."Allura smiles "You always told him you were going to be an Autobot someday."

Jena smiles faintly back "Yeah I know mom."

As Jena stepped onto the ship and watched it take off. She looked out the window to watch as the blue and green planet slowly started to fade from her vision. Deep down inside a part of her was really going to miss earth, it had really become a second home to her. Hopefully she would be able to come back and visit someday.

"Gonna miss earth huh?" Jena turns to see Jazz talking to her

"Yeah I'm gonna miss it a lot."

"Hey don't worry I'm miss it too. I always do dig that planet. Come on let me show you around the ship a bit." He gently grabs her servo for her to follow him

After having a tour around the ship so that she wouldn't get lost Jazz lead Jena into his room where he said she could stay until they reached Cybertron. Jena didn't mind that though it just meant they could spend more time with each other.

It took about two days to finally reach Cybertron; Jena looked out the window to watch the planet come into view. Jena wasn't born when Rosanains were banished, but she did hear stories about it from anyone who did remember what it was like on Cybertron.

"Wow!" Jena's voice was in awe

"Pretty cool right?" Jazz asked

"Yeah I never thought I get a chance to see it."

"Well don't worry I give you the tour on this too since it kinda easy to get lost. Oh I forgot Ultra Magnus wanted to talk to you."

Jena heads down to the control room where Ultra Magnus told her that as soon as they land she was to head to the boot camp. It didn't sound bad to her until she found out that Sentinel was going to be her instructor. She reluctantly followed him to the boot camp area. As he changed back into his robot mode Jena looked down at her pedes feeling somewhat scared to look at him. But she convinces herself to face him since there was no point of living in fear all day.

"Uh…Sentinel Pri-"

"Listen up fembot" His voice harshly cut her off "Ultra Magnus might have put you on this team, but you're not an Elite Guard yet. For the next few weeks I'm your leading officer and you will address me as sir at all times or suffer the consequences. By the time I'm done with you you'll be wishing you never left that mud ball planet. Is that clear soldier!?"

"Y…yes Sentinel…uh…sir" She stammers, quickly saluting him

"Good now get your aft through that obstacle course pronto!" He orders

"Right away sir" Jena takes off quickly not wanting to provoke him any farther

The next four megacycles were the hardest of Jena's entire function. She had no idea how many times he made her go through that obstacle course, but it had to be a lot. If she forgot to hit a target, if one of the paint simulator machines hit her or if Sentinel thought she didn't go through the course fast enough she would have to do it again till she got it right. Finally her training came to an end and Jena had to resist jumping up and down, but it wasn't like she could do it anyway because of her lack in energy.

"Alright fembot that's enough for today, but be prepared tomorrow is combat training so I expect you to show me everything you got. Be back here tomorrow or I'll have you fly around the planet ten times. Am I being clear?"

"Yes Sentinel Sir" She weakly salutes him then quickly—as she possibly could—leaves

Jena walks toward the palace where Jazz said he would meet her after training, but before she started heading up the ramp someone hit her while they were coming down. Whoever it was moved too fast that she barely saw it coming till it hit her. They both fall flat on the ground.

Jena moans in pain since she was still all the training leaving her a little ticked "Ow my aching…hey pal why don't you watch were your going?"

"Excuse-me-I-think-you-should-be-the-one-to-watch-where-you-are-going-considering-you're-the-one-who-ran-into-me." A speedy voice said so quickly that Jena almost didn't catch what he said Jena looks up to see a blue mech lying on top of her.

"Okay I'm sorry it's just I just got done with my training so I'm kinda on the edge. I didn't mean to yell or run into you." She apologizes the blue mech help her back up

"That's-quite-alright-you-must-be-the-new-recruite-that-everyone-is-talking-about" He extends his servo to her "The-names-Blurr-by-the-way."

Jena manage to understand half of what he said along with his name "Nice to meet you Blurr I'm Jena." She shakes his servo

"Nice-to-meet-you-too-sorry-I-can't-stay-I-have-some-important-duties-to-take-care-off. See-you-around-Jena." Blurr zooms off before Jena could even blink

Jena stands there a moment taking to take in what just happened '_What strange mech.'_ she continues to go back up the ramp. When she starts walking down the hall she sees Jazz heading her way.

"So" Jazz smiles "How was your first day at boot camp?"

"Agh" Jena moans "Don't even ask I hurt in places I didn't even know existed till now."

"Ahh don't worry S.P just playing it rough on you to scare you" Jazz puts an arm around her shoulder "He always plays it hard especially on newbie's."

"Well if he keeps this up he might succeed in scaring me off."

"Giving up already/ I thought you were tougher then that" He teased

Jena manages to gather enough strength to punch him in the arm "Shut up." Jazz just laughs at her annoyance

"Jazz!"

Jena and Jazz turn to see two mechs heading down the hall towards them.

Jazz runs up to the taller mech first "Hey Jack my main mech and Perc what you've bots been up too?"

"Nothin much just working on a special project." The taller mech looks at Jena "Who's this?"

Jazz moves Jena a little closer to them "Guys this is Jena she's going to be joining the Elite Guard soon." Jazz turns the Jena "This is Wheeljack, our weapons specialist and Perceptor, head of our science department."

"Nice to meet ya little lady." Wheeljack grabs her servo for a handshake

"Hi Wheeljack." She shakes her servo back and turns to the slightly smaller mech next to him

"Hello to you too, Perceptor."

"Pleased to meet you, Jena" She notices his voice sounded very mechanical

"Well I better show Jena to her room she got long day of training tomorrow. Especially with Sentinel as her trainer." Jazz says

"Sentinel her trainer? Boy do I feel sorry for you, Jena." Wheeljack says

"Don't worry about me" Jena smiles at him "I can take whatever Sentinel throws at me."

"Well that's good cause you're gonna need it." Wheeljack places a servo on her shoulder "Look forward to seeing you around more often." He turns to his partner "Come Percy we got some more work to do. See around Jazz and nice meeting you Jena."

"See you guys later." Jazz said as he walks Jena down the hall

'It was nice meeting the both of you." Jena says slightly over her shoulder

While continuing done the hall back to their lab Wheeljack and Perceptor both have one thing to talk about.

"Huh…a Rosanain joining the Elite Guard who would have thought we would see something like this? What you think Perc think she'll make it?" asked Wheeljack

"It will be quite interesting if she does" Perceptor responses "Ultra Magnus must think she has great potential."

"Must have if he let her join. Who knows maybe with her around people can stop putting Rosanains down so much." Wheeljack says confidently

"Perhaps, but we will have to see after her training." Perceptor said

"Yeah sure hope the kid can handle it." Wheeljack says somewhat worried

Meanwhile Jazz had showed Jena her room which luckily was right next to his. Jena decided to go to sleep kinda early today since she was exhausted and she had to be fully prepared for her training tomorrow. She says her goodnights to Jazz and falls into a deep recharge.

Jena woke up bright and early the next morning and headed for boot camp. She was luck enough to beat Sentinel there so at least she didn't have to fly around the planet. But Sentinel didn't make it easy for her when it came to the combat training. Several times he nearly skewed her with his lance, but she did manage to either hit him with a punch or blast him with her energy ball once she knocked his shield away. Sentinel wasn't pleased with that and made her run through the obstacle course as punishment as he called it.

Now it had been only a week and a half and Jena felt close to hitting Sentinel in the face just to make him shut up. Sentinel still complained about whenever she did something wrong with the obstacle course.

"You let yourself get hit again, fembot!" Sentinel barked

"Oh come on I just got hit once!" She complained

"It doesn't matter! If that was a real simulation you would have been offlined in a nanoclick. Elite Guards can't afford to make mistakes like that now run it again and do it right this time. Got that soldier!?" He commanded

Jena growls under her intake "Yes Sentinel… _Sir_ "adding the emphasis to the word 'sir' to show her annoyance

Jena couldn't help but feel relieved once she was free to leave. She decided to go talk to Jazz about her problems when she got to his room she saw he wasn't there so she just decided to wait until he got back. And Jazz was pretty surprised to see a very ticked off Jena in his room.

"Another rough day I'm guessing?" he asked

"No kidding" she starts to look something up on his computer "Argh…that Sentinel is such an aft-hole how does anyone put up with him?"

"For me I just tune out half of everything he spits out." Jazz says sitting down

Jena scoffs "Only half of what he says? Someone should put of mouth clamp on that guy."

Jazz laughs "Hey I know Sentinel can be pretty harsh. But trust me babe it's all gonna work out in the end."

Babe was Jazz's little nickname for Jena, of course, he would never call her that out in public it was strictly for when they were alone. They only ones on Cybertron who knew they were a couple were Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack and Perceptor. Wheeljack and Perceptor found out recently when they accidently caught them kissing in the hallway. Both of them were so embarrassed, Wheeljack just laughed and said something about young love while Perceptor just simply stared with a somewhat surprised look on his face. But thankfully they both promised they wouldn't tell anyone. Of course they couldn't tell Sentinel since he would be all over Jazz's aft for dating a Rosanain.

"I sure hope you're right about that."

"Hey have I ever let you down before?"

"Oh no you haven't let me down yet Jazzy." She smiles at her own little nickname for him

"I never will let you down as for Sentinel you'll just have to hang in there a little longer."

"Yeah sure whatever you say." She continues to work on the computer

Jazz shakes his head at her all this stress was really taking its toll on her. Jazz wanted to do anything to get her to mallow down a bit. Any idea popped into his head he walks over to her, wraps his arms around her waist causing Jena to stiffen a bit.

"Why don't we take off from work a bit? You look like you really need it." Jazz asks smoothly

"Not now Jazz I have some work to do. Besides we agreed business before relationship." She argues back

"I thought we agreed business…before interface." He purrs lightly

Jena continues to focus on her work and tries to ignore Jazz as much as possible. But she gasps as Jazz starts planting soft kisses on her neck she grits her dentals to hold back a moan as he started to nip at her neck.

"Jazz…" she says trying to warn him to stop

"Hmm?" Jazz stops his administrations on her neck

Jena turns around to look at him, but Jazz just proceeded to trap her between his arms, his servos resting on the table next to her hips.

"Jazz please can't thi-"

"Jen, babe you've had enough work for one solar cycle. You really think someone gonna care if you take a break? Come on Jena just trust me on this okay?" Jazz dips his head down to kiss her neck again

Jena moans softly with each little touch "Maybe…you're right" She tilts her head back to expose more of her neck to him

"Course I'm right." He lifts his head up to look at her face

"Now don't get cocky Jazz." She warns him

Jazz justs laughs before pressing his lips onto hers. Jena instantly melts into the kiss and moans into his mouth as Jazz's servos were running up and down her thighs—it felt so good. Jazz took advantage of her open mouth and plunges his glossa in. Jena lifts her glossa up to meet his, both dancing sensationally between their mouths. Jena does get surprised as Jazz suddenly picked her up and push her to lie down on his berth without breaking the kiss.

As they break the kiss, Jazz moves his mouth to explore the rest of her body. Jena moans his name loudly as his glossa teases her neck. One of the good things about Jazz's room was that it was sound proof so they didn't have to worry about anyone hearing them. Jazz traces kisses down from her neck to her chassis pressing his audios against it to listen to her spark beat. When he placed a kiss where her spark would be she could have sworn her spark skipped a beat.

Jazz lifts his head back up to lock his blue visor with her blue optics before softly kissing her again.

"Jena…"His voice slightly laced with lust

Jena understood what he wanted she opens her chassis revealing her light blue spark to him a soft blue light filled the room. Jazz reaches up to gently caress her spark causing Jena to shiver slightly. Jazz opens his own chassis showing his own blue spark before leaning down towards her. When they were close enough their sparks left their chambers to meet one another. They moved and danced slowly around each other before eventually merging into one. Both Autobots gasp at the pleasurable sensation their connected sparks showing them the others memories.

Jazz moans and shudders while Jena shivers and pushes herself farther into Jazz's frame, nuzzling her face into the cyberninja's neck. She never felt so safe before she forgot about Sentinel, his rough training and her worries about getting her work done. All she could think about was Jazz as their connection was made. Their sparks separate going back into their owners chambers and then shutting their coverings. Both of them too exhausted to get up from the berth, Jazz gets off from on top of Jena to lie down on his side. Jena instantly snuggles to his side and the two of them fall into recharge.


	9. Chapter 9

**Take a Chance**

As Jazz began to wake up from his recharge he kind of expected Jena to still be sleeping next to him, he was only half disappointed when he saw she wasn't there. He figured Jena must have gone back to her room. After stretching his slightly stiff body he proceeded with going next door to Jena's room. Just as he was about to knock-

"Jazz you can come in." Jena's voice came from behind the door

Jazz was slightly startled that she knew he was outside her door before he had even knock, but he still came inside. Jena was on her computer this time probably finishing up the work she didn't do last night. Jazz knew he had only temporally distracted Jena from her work; he was just surprised how quickly she got back on to it.

"Morning sleepyhead" Jena says never turning away from the computer screen

"Mornin I thought you still be in recharge." Jazz sits on her berth near Jena

"Not unless you want me to be late for boot camp and have to fly around Cybertron ten times as punishment."

"You know I never want to get you in trouble."

"Well we should be glad your room is soundproof otherwise we probably wouldn't have made it to see another day."

Jazz looked slightly confused "What happened last night?"

Jena chuckles and looks at him "What did your recharge drain your processer? Think for a moment Jazz you should know."

Jazz looks down and starts probing the memories of his processer until it hit him like a lightning bolt. They bonded last night. That would explain how Jena knew it was him at the door before he knocked on it. Spark bonds allow mates to feel each other presence up to a certain distance among other things like feeling current emotions that one could be having. It was a little strange since most couples interface before bonding or just bond during interface. It was so strange that Jazz didn't really believe it, but it was true. Jazz pushes the thought aside and gets up from the berth to come behind Jena, who had gone back to working on the computer, then places his servos on her hips.

"Ya know" Running his servos up and down her hips and sides "We bonded before we interfaced."

Normally Jena would try to ignore Jazz, but this time she decided to humor him a bit "What are you saying exactly?"

"You still have some time before you have to leave don't ya?" He asks suggestively

Jena turns around to face him letting his servos keep her trapped to her computer stand "I do have a little bit of time."

Jazz presses his body up against her own "Why don't we have a little fun before you go?' He purrs leaning in to seal the deal with a kiss

Jena sighs as tempting as it sounded, she still had work to finish up. Jena presses a finger to his lips motioning him to stop "Jazz please I promise…we'll do it later."

Jazz wasn't that disappointed he knew Jena was just keeping their commitment to business before relationship. Taking her servo off his mouth he kisses the palm of it "Alright, but only because you said we do it later."

Jazz leans forward to give her the kiss she had stopped early and though Jena wanted to protest she decided to at least give him this. Jena felt this kiss was a little different then the others, but maybe it was just because of their new bond. She could feel his desire for her and unconditionally wraps her arms around his neck. She almost wanted to give into his offer till he suddenly pulled away before she could go any farther.

"I gotta go I'll see ya after work okay?" Jazz quickly leaves the room

Jena stood there in slight shock of what just happened, but she shakes her processer out of the haze it was in and turns to finish her work on the computer.

"_Love ya Jen"_

Jena jumps in surprise when she hears Jazz's voice when she knew he wasn't in the room. She realizes he was talking through their bond.

"_Love you too, Jazz. See you tonight."_ Jena finishes the last of her work and then heads of to boot camp once more.

Jena sighs with relief she just barely beat Sentinel there. She had to fly even faster then she ever had to her entire function minus when she would fly during the obstacle course. She pants to regulate her intakes, but stands up straight once she sees Sentinel heading her way.

"Listen up fembot you've got an assignment today."

Jena almost gulps she could only hope that whatever her assignment was couldn't be any worse then the combat training or obstacle course.

"As you know it is the Elite Guards duty to stop Decepticons, but we must also help other 'bots here on Cybertron." Sentinel explains before continuing "Your assignment for the next week is helping out at the medical institution."

"So…it's kinda like community service?" She asks just to make sure she understood anything he told her

"Yes that's not going to be a problem for you is it!"

"No...no Sir" She answers quickly

"Good here's some information you'll need to know." He handed her a data pad "Now I don't want to be hearing you causing any problems while you're there. Got that soldier?"

"Yes Sentinel _sir"_ Still adding emphasis on the word 'sir'

Jena leaves to head to the institution since any day she didn't have to spend with Sentinel was a good one. She really didn't feel like flying since it wasn't too far away so she just decided to walk while reading the data pad on what she needed to know. This was probably the second or third time she walked trough the streets of Cybertron the first few times were when Jazz was showing here around so that she wouldn't get lost. She ignored the looks that other Autobots gave her and blocked out all the small murmurs and whispers about her. It didn't bother her that they talked about her it has happened before on other planets she visited to. Besides who knows how long it's been since any Cyberonian had seen a Rosanian back on Cybertron?

Jena finally arrived at the medical institution she about to walk up the main desk when she spotted a familiar face.

"Perceptor?"

Perceptor turns as he heard his name being called "Ahh, greeting Jena" He says in his mechanical voice

"Perceptor what are you doing here? I thought you were the head of science are you a medic too?" she asks

"Not quite, but I am helping the medics here with one of their patients." He explains "What are you doing here, Jena?"

"Sentinel making me do some…'community service' I guess you could call it "She adds some air quotes before continuing "So I'm going to be helping around here for a while."

"I see" Perceptor says showing he understands

There was a bit of silence between them until Jena asked "Perceptor is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm not sure well…" He pauses for a moment "There is one thing you might be able to do."

"What is it?" She asks suddenly interested

"The patient I'm helping with is about to go through some surgery, but it's not for a few more days. And she is very nervous about doing it."

"Why does she need surgery?"

"A few stellar cycles ago she was in an accident and had her memory core completely wiped. So we are trying to see if maybe we can restore her memories." He explains

"Whoa is she okay?'

"No she can't remember anything about what happened to her or even who she is."

"That's awful so what can I do to help?"

"As I said she is nervous about having the surgery so perhaps you can go and try to comfort her."

"I think I'll be able to handle that."

"Good…thank you for helping Jena." He surprisingly shows a ghost of a smile

"No problem Perceptor "she smiles politely back

"Her name is Arcee by the way and her room is straight down this hall, seven doors to the left." He says while pointing down the hall

"Okay thanks." She says as she heads down the hall

"Arcee and seven doors to the left." Jena says mostly to herself just to remind herself

Reaching the door she knocks on it lightly "Arcee are you in there?"

"Yes, you can come in." A soft, timid voice responded

Jena opens the door to see a pink and white femme sitting on her berth looking somewhere between shy and scared. When she looks up at Jena she seemed caught off guard.

"Who are you?" she asks fearfully

Jena raises her servos in defense "Its okay Acree, my name is Jena. I'm just here to help you."

"Oh, I'm sorry I've just been a little jumpy lately." Acree calms down a bit

"Because of your surgery?"

Acree looks at her Jena could only guess she was probably wondering how she knew that so she explains "One of the mechs that helping you, Perceptor, told me."

"I see…"Arcee's head drops back down to the floor.

Jena comes up and sits down next to her and decides to ask her something that was bugging her ever since Perceptor told her more about Acree "Acree why are you so nervous about the surgery? I mean if you go through with it you might get your memory back."

"I know that it just…" She pauses for a moment "What if I end up remembering something I wanted to forget like if something bad had ever happened to me?"

Jena had to admit that she had a point. I mean how times had she wished she forget about Lockdown raping her? Far too many to count that's for sure.

"I understand how you feel there are some things that I wish I could forget. But you don't want to have to live through the rest of your function not knowing the good things that happened to you."

"I suppose."

"Arcee is there anything that you do remember?"

"Well sometimes when I'm in recharge I dream about seeing this red and white mech. He kinda had a rough attitude and I think he was a medic of some sort." Acree confesses

Jena processer starts running with the new info she received '_A red and white medic with an attitude? That kinda sounds like Ratchet, but it couldn't be him could it? I wonder…'_

"Hey Acree does the name Ratchet ring a bell?"

"Ratchet…uh…not sure. Why do you ask?"

"No reason just curious." Jena feels frustrated while she thinks '_I guess it's not him, but maybe I'll call Ratchet later just to make sure.'_

"Jena?" Acree's voice snapped Jena out of her thoughts "Could you tell me a little more about yourself? Like where you are from? I've never seen anyone like you before or why are you here on Cybertron?"

"Well" Jena intakes some air "It goes a little something like this…"

Jena first started off by telling Acree more about herself and then how Rosanians once lived on Cybertron before they were banished. She talked about her life on Rosatron, how she got captured by Decepticons, landing on earth and joining the Autobots that lived there.

Jena finally finishes her story "So now I'm training to join the Elite Guard and coming here to help you is suppose to be part of my training. Apparently I have to learn how to help others here on Cybertron.

"Wow it sounds like you've been through a lot." Arcee voice says in surprise

"Yeah I just can't believe that this is really happening to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I've always dreamed about being an Autobot, but I never thought it would really happening and now here I am training to be an Elite Guard. It just seems like so much to take in."

"But you should be happy I mean after all you're living out your dream."

"I know it's just-"Jena's comm. link suddenly beeps "Sorry Acree just one moment" Jena raises her servo up to the side of her head "Hello?"

"_Fembot!"_ Jena winces as Sentinel's booming voice nearly shorted out her audios "_Listen up I know I said you be at that institution for a week, but there's a change in plans. You're going till be staying there till your training is complete. But the catch is you're going to come to boot camp in the morning then leave to go to the institution from now on."_

"But I-"

"_No buts soldier! I want you either at boot camp or at the institution I don't wanna catch wandering anywhere else got that!?"_

"Yes _sir_ "Jena grits through her dentals to hold back her anger and then cuts off the link between them

"Who was that?" Acree asks "They were talking very loud."

Jena relaxes enough to tell her "That was Sentinel Prime he suppose to be my mentor. But he's a total pain be happy you'll never meet him."

"You don't sound like you like him very much."

"Trust me I don't. He's not a big fan of my people so he treats me more harshly then anyone else. He acts like I'm nothing but a piece of scrap metal."

"That's horrible."

Jena shrugs "Yeah but there nothing much I can do about it. After all he's a higher rank then me and I've been taught to treat someone with a high status with respect no matter how much a pain in the aft he is."

Acree laughs a little at her comment it caused Jena to smile at least Acree's mood was lifting up a bit. The rest of the day Jena spent just talking to Acree at least until she had to call Jazz and tell him the bad news. Luckily Jazz was very understanding of the change in plans; he was just bummed out about not getting to see her for two weeks. Jena promised she would talk to him whenever she got a chance.

But that was easier said then done the next two weeks were even more brutal then the first two. Jena felt even more exhausted then usual, but then again from going through boot camp with Sentinel to heading to the medical institution left Jena to the point of nearly collapsing on the floor. But thankfully talking to Acree made her feel a little better it was kinda nice to have another femme to talk to.

There were only two more days before Acree's surgery and before Jena could officially be a part of the Elite Guard. Acree seemed much more confident about having the surgery so at least one good thing happened this week. Jena on the other hand was kinda having a hard time she missed Jazz so much sure they would talk on their comm. links or their bond, but it still wasn't the same. She missed seeing his kind, cheerful face after a long day of training it would always relax her. She couldn't believe how much she missed him it seemed almost unbearable.

"Jena?"

Jena snapped out of her thoughts "Huh? Oh Arcee."

"Jena is something wrong you looked a little down." Acree's voice sounded so concerned

"No…I just thinking about someone"

"Who?"

"My…uh" Jena always felt kinda embarrassed about talking about her relationship to anyone

"Your mate?" Acree sounded amused

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a mate?"

"It's not an easy topic for me to talk about"

"Well can you at least tell me a little about him?"

Jena sighs "Alright" Jena and Acree sit on the berth as Jena starts to talk about how she and Jazz meet. After telling her a few more stories Jena asked Acree to keep it a secret Jena explained how it would be bad if Sentinel found out. Arcee promised she wouldn't tell anyone.

"It sounds like you and Jazz are going pretty strong" Arcee says

"Yeah we are"

"Jena what you like most about Jazz?"

Jena rubs her neck "Ooooh that's a tough one. But I guess what I like about him is that even though he knew I was a Rosanian he liked me for more then that. He saw past my appearance and just loved me for who I am."

"You're lucky to have him as a mate."

"I'm sure you'll find someone someday Acree."

"Maybe" Acree lets out a yawn

"I think it's time we get some rest." Jena stats

"Good idea see you tomorrow Jena." Acree says

"See ya tomorrow Acree." Jena closes Acree's door and heads down the hall. Ever since Sentinel said he didn't want to see anywhere else, but at boot camp or the institution. Jena had asked if she could borrow any of the empty rooms until she had to leave. She reached her room and went inside. Jena sighs sadly as she lies on the berth it wasn't the same without Jazz with her, but she kept reminding herself.

'_Two more days just two more days. You can do this.' _She yawns before falling into a deep recharge

The next day after training Jena quickly went to the medical institution a nice day of talking to Acree would help her get her mind off Sentinel. But when she got there one of the medics said that Acree was already in the operating room and she wasn't allowed to disrupt them. Jena spent the rest of the day helping around the rest of the institution as she could and as she fell into recharge that night she prayed to Primus that Acree would be alright.

Jena groans as someone was shaking her shoulder to wake up. She reluctly does and nearly falls off the berth when she is told that Ultra Magnus wanted to see her. She had nearly forgotten that today was the day she had been waiting for.

When she entered his office Ultra Magnus commented her on all her hard work and then gave her Elite Guard emblem. She thanks Ultra Magnus politely saluting him before heading back to her old room to put it on. Jena didn't get rid of her old Autobot emblem she kept it somewhere safe since it reminded her of all of her friends of earth. She would have to call them and her mother later to tell them the news especially since she still wanted to ask Ratchet if he knew Acree.

Having the new symbol on her chassis seemed so unreal. A part of Jena honestly thought that maybe she was just dreaming and that she would just wake up soon. While another part almost wanted to jump and down screaming like a little girl. '_Jazz!'_ Her thoughts shifted to her spark mate she couldn't wait to show him. Running out of the room she started looking down the halls for him.

Jena jumped as she felt a hand of her shoulder and as an attack instinct she flipped whoever it was over her shoulder. She gasps in horror when she sees who it is.

'_Slag I just flipped Sentinel!'_

Sentinel's optic twitching in irritation he growls "Fembot…"

"Uh…yeah… gotta go" Jena waves before taking off in the other direction

Ignoring Sentinel's rant how she was so finished when he finds her Jena continued to go down the hall until she bumped into someone coming around the corner. Her vision was off for only a moment, but she shakes her head out of the daze to see who she ran into.

"Jazz!" She hugs him extremely relieved to see him again

Jazz was still caught in a daze when she hugs him, but he hugs her back as soon as anything cleared up.

"Hey Jena" He pulls slightly away looking down at her chassis "See you got your new symbol. It looks good on you."

"Thanks" she says

"Why were you in such a rush?" he asks

"Well I was looking for you, but I was mostly running because I…I accidently flipped Sentinel over my shoulder." She confesses

There was a bit of silence before Jazz's laughter echoed through the hall.

"Jazz it's not funny!" she punches him in the arm

"It kinda is" he says through chuckles

Before she could argue back she could hear Sentinel's voice coming down the hall towards them. Thinking quickly she pulled Jazz into a nearby closet with her allowing the door to stay open slightly to look outside. She peeked outside to see that luckily Sentinel just passed the door with him gone she sighed with relief. But becomes a little annoyed that Jazz was still laughing at her.

"Jazz would you stop laughing already?"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry I'll stop now."

"You can be such a jerk sometimes."

"Yeah I said I'm sorry didn't I? Can you forgive me?"

Jena sighs "Yeah sure…whatever"

Jazz hated seeing Jena in such a bad mood so he decided he needed to lift her mood up a bit. He lifts Jena up and presses her up against the nearby wall he lifted her so much that Jena's pedes no longer touched the floor. He's pleased by the surprised look on her face.

"Jazz what are you-"

"Shh" he quiets her "Just enjoy the moment" He leans forward and presses his lips onto hers

Jena usual habit of stiffening up kicks in again before she relaxes into his hold. She could tell that he missed her a lot, but she didn't blame him she had missed him too. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. She feels his desire for her through their bond it was wonderful to by near him again. Jena feels Jazz servo go under her leg lifting it up trying to get her to wrap her legs around his waist. She gladly does his little command. Jazz pulls away to kiss and nip her at her neck, but while things between them were heating up, Jena knew it had to come to an end.

"J…Jazz"

"Hmm?"

"We need to stop. We can't stay in here all day."

"…Guess you're right, but we are going to do it later since we had some unexpected change in plans."

"We will I promise."

Letting her go Jazz and Jena get out of the closet and step into the hallway. Just as they thought they were safe-

"Hey!" They turn to see Sentinel heading towards them

"Jazz I've been looking for you everywhere. Where the spark have you've been?" Sentinel asked angrily

"Chill S.P I was just doing some work before I ran into Jena here." Jazz lies smoothly

"Well don't let it happen again" He turns to Jena "And you if you pull other little stunt like that again you'll be finding yourself in the brig along with the Decepticons. Got that soldier!?"

Jena clenched her fist ready to lash out at Sentinel, but Jazz told her to stay calm through their bond. She relucktly listens to him and instead responses "Yes _Sir"_

"Good now both of you get back to work!" Sentinel leaves to continue down the hall

"I really hate that mech." Jena said once Sentinel has out of hearing range

"Lot bots do I'm not a big fan of him myself."

"Well someone should show him he can't push people around like that. And I think I should be the one to do it."

Jazz places his servos on her shoulders "I know you would, but I don't want you to get kicked off on your first day. Besides you've got your first mission tomorrow and I know you don't wanna miss that."

Jena sighs "Yeah I don't guess I can put up with Sentinel…" She leans back to rest against him "As long as I have you around with me"

Jazz smiles "That's my femme" He kisses her lightly "Come stay in my room tonight? It will help take your processer off Sentinel."

She kisses him back "Sounds good to me"

The two of them walk down the hall back to Jazz's room. After a long day Jena needed a good recharge especially now that she was back with Jazz. The only thing she was hoping for now is that the mission tomorrow would be a success.


End file.
